Sisterhood
by Not A Bagel
Summary: From /r/RWBYOC 's 7th weekly collab fic; /u/JKnight3135 and I decided to set the Malachite twins against the dynamic duo of Ruby and Yang. It goes about as one would expect. Note: This somehow got Angsty. I take full blame and all I can say is; "It'll come back around."
1. Prank N Spank

"So what do you think Goldilocks is up to?" Militia asked putting her hands on her hips as she looked up to Beacon.

"We could go find out." Melanie replied with a shrug.

Melanie smirked. "Mmmm we should pay her back for last time."

Yang walked across one of Beacon's many training fields, the school was nearly empty for the long weekend and somehow she had ended up with no plans while everyone else was gone,she was bored stiff.

"Hey there Goldilocks."

"Uhhh do I know you?" Was Yang's response.

Militia was very upset and prepared to give the blonde an earful, but her sister spoke first. "We're the two girls you ordered! We're here to clean your dorm.

"I'm what now?" Yang asked increasingly confused. "Clean the dorm?..." The brawler snapped her fingers. "Weiss... alright this way I guess."

Militia looked to her sister but smiled when she saw the devious look on Melanie's face as they followed after the brawler.

The two huddled together, "I am _not_ cleaning someone's panties."

"It's okay sister, we can get our revenge -" Melanie began

"By stealing her most prized possesion!" Militia finished with an equally as mischievous grin.

Militia nodded but frowned. "Which is?"

"I dunno. Maybe it's a comb." Mel said

"Or a dress." Militia countered

"Or a hat like that one guy from the club." Mel said fondly.

"What _does_ a bimbo like?" Was all Militia could say

Yang looked back at the quietly arguing twins and smirked to herself. _I'm going to fuck them and they're going to think they're clever for doing it._

The red one piped up; "Hey sis, who're the two new girls!"

Yang did a double take as she realized Ruby had replaced one of the twins. Said twin had comically landed on her rear about 3 feet behind the group.

"Ruby what are you doing here?" Yang asked confused.

Melanie on the other hand smirked wrapping an arm around Ruby. "We're here to help clean your dorm."

Ruby dashed around in excitement "Oh my god, Weiss got us _**maids**_! We have to make them dress up and use frilly dusters and..." Her eyes grew twice as big. "Tease Jaune!"

Mel and Militia cringed. But Yang began to giggle. "I love you sometimes sis; Let's do it!" She slammed her fist into her palm for emphasis.

"…and I hate you sometimes sis." Militia groaned.

It was not long after that the twin wore matching _highly suggestive_ maid outfits.

"You know yang these outfits are kinda strange... why did you have them again?" Ruby asked.

"No reason, now then what shall we have them do first?" Yang quickly changed topics a mischievous and lustful spark gleaming in her eyes.

Melanie saw the look in Yang's eyes and smiled her own little smile to the brawler. "Maybe this won't be so bad sis."

"Ah Y-yes mistress." Militia was surprised by how her voice sounded and even more so by the spark of heat it had produced within her.

Yang saw this and smiled. "Ruby why don't you take Militia there and I'll take Melaine here.

"Take? Ohhh I'll take her to Jaune!" She dragged one twin by the hair and dashed off.

Screaming "Siiiiiiis" Was all she could do as the world turned into red petals.

As soon as they were gone Yang grabbed Melanie pulling her close both hands firmly on the startled twins ass. "Now then _you_ know what's going on here."

Melanie moaned into the brawler and smiled. "Oooh I certainly hope so."

"Be more gentle!" Milita exclaimed as they made it to the hallway.

"That's Mistress and I'll do with you as I please." Ruby replied.

Again Militia felt that spark of heat and she swallowed thickly. "Y-yes mistress."

Ruby stopped and thought. "Hmmm is team JNPR even here today? I think they're gone..." She looked at Militia out the corner of her eye. "Still I'm sure we can find _something_ to do if they aren't."

Melanie was very much in trouble... bent over a makeshift bunk bed - bare assed before a blonde with a very large paddle...

It wasn't meant to be like this until Friday.

Meanwhile her sister was actually cleaning...

Yang slapped her hand onto the twins bare ass running her fingers across the wet slit and grinned. "Mmmm be good and I won't need this." Yang said shaking the paddle.

Militia slowly ran her hands up and down Rubys exposed back the soap slipping between her fingers as she helped Ruby in the shower.

"Hmmm what part of me needs to be cleaned next?" Ruby cooed.

"W-wherever mistress wishes." Militia stuttered that heat burning hotter every time.

The soft hands caressed her hair and Ruby sighed positively melting into the girl's arms.

"Servants are awesome" She breathed.

Melanie's hands were currently being used for more lewd purposes. Two fingers sliding in and out of her own pussy.

"That's it give me a good show!" Yang demanded, holding her scroll to film.

"Make sure you remember to Meow!"

"m-meow..." The maid said weakly - she had worked for perverts before... but this was too much; _and she wasn't getting paid._

Yang noted the reluctance in Melanie's actions, smirking cockily she leaned down next to the twin, slipping her own fingers into Melanie's already occupied slit, she pulled the twins other hand to her still clothed crotch.

Melanie blushed darker than she ever remembered. "I'll make this worth your while." Yang purred seductively.

Militia had helped Ruby clean near every part of her she was currently shakily running her soapy hands along the underside of Ruby's breasts. "M-mistress?" She stuttered.

"Hmmm?" Ruby purred pleasantly.

"T-there's only one more place to clean..." Militia mumbled.

"It would seem so." Ruby cupped her hand around Melanie's sliding it down towards her crotch. "You better do a good job."

Ruby very much enjoyed her maid's attention. She had only ever touched little Rubes a few times - this was definitely a lot better than her own efforts.

Mel's touch was both gentle and firm at the same time, despite her shaky hand. Ruby felt slightly guilty.

"You don't mind doing this, right?" She asked looking over her shoulder.

Militia wished she had gotten the bimbo.

Mel wished she got the younger sister...

"I-I'd do anything for you mistress." Militia murmured as she continued her work, her own juices were running warm and slick down her thighs from Ruby's orders."

Yang pressed herself against Melanie making sure she could feel exactly what Yang had meant, and in a strange sort of way as much as Melanie was shocked she was more turned on.

Militia continued to gently play with Ruby - making sure to support the girl as she leant back more and more. The girl began to buck her hips slightly and shut her eyes as she welcome Militia deeper.

Melanie was finding out Yang was a lot more gentle when she was fighting. The blonde had a ball full of the twin's hair and was currently making her plaything beg for more camera time.

Ruby arched back into Militia. "D-deeper." She moaned.

"Yes mistress." Militia obeyed the only thought filling her mind was giving her mistress release even as her own nethers burned for attention.

Yang was between her legs grinding her own crotch into Melanie's thigh and even through the fabric of Yang's shorts she could feel _it_ hot and hard against her. Yang had just positioned her camera to capture them in bed promises of showing the video to all her friends dripping from her lips, and it just made Melanie burn hotter, Yang's fire was infectious it seemed.

"I'm never going to need to watch this, you'll be back to do it for me live whenever I want won't you?" Yang growled.

"Y-Yes mistress..." Mel murmured.

"Ah no wonder you're so quiet... I'm keeping that tongue so busy." Yang laughed curelly.

"I bet my sister had your twin doing all kinds of perverse things... I bet she'll have chains and everything." She moaned gently as the twin submitted to her work.

Ruby had finally reached orgasm and lights danced in her eyes. Militia was practically carrying her now, her legs had long since stopped working."Yourrr... turn.." She slurred between huge breaths.

Militia was so desperate, her body was screaming for her to say yes. "But...I'm to serve you..."

"Nah, gotta be fairrr. Not gonna be...selfish bitch…like Yang" She could barely string two words together and ended up snoring into Militia's shoulder.

_Weirdest. Day._ **Ever.**

Militia pulled them out of the shower and wrapped up in towel sitting down with the the snoozing Ruby. "I... I'll be here when you wake up mistress." _I wonder how Mel is doing with Goldilocks_

Yang smiled pleasantly the passed out Melanie tucked into her side, red marks and various fluids covering her exhausted body. Yang pulled up the footage she had recorded and pressed play the sounds of grunting and meaty thumps coming from the device, she grinned and pulled out a permanent marker writing "Property of Yang Xiao **Dong**" across Melanie's rear, she laughed to herself.

Militia stepped out into the corridor, a little unsteady. She was really begining to consider snuggling in next to Ruby.

She realized she was in a school where she was not a student. In a slutty maid outfit. While her sister was most likely being ravished by a psycho blonde bimbo. She promptly turned on her heel and returned to bed with Ruby...

_I could get used to the tiny little tyrant._

As her eyes shut she had a strange thought; "Whose bed is this?" But Ruby nestled against her breasts and all she remembered was how kind a mistress she had.


	2. Delight at Dawn

Militia's eyes flickered open, looking up to at the small girl who she had served last night. The sunlight glittered off her pale skin, reflecting off sweat to give Ruby a radiant aura. The slim muscular body was a sight to behold, small pert breasts and a tight backside fully on show for Militia, who felt jealousy and arousal in equal measure.

"You're wasted under that hood." Mil grumbled

Ruby looked over her shoulder at the sound, a flash of her silver eyes dragging Militia back to the previous night. Militia continued to feign sleep – but she couldn't help but see Ruby with water running down her face…

"_You don't mind doing this, right?"_

The question had haunted her dreams last night – the innocent tone, the genuine concern in Ruby's eyes – all lay firmly in her mind. The girl had been happy to treat her as a maid; have her clean JNPR's dorm, pose in lewd positions for her camera and even bathe her.

But the minute things turned sexual – Ruby's swagger had faded. She wasn't so domineering – instead she asked Militia what she wanted… she asked Militia's permission – not even whether Ruby herself could do something, but whether Militia was willing to please her…

She had turned tricks for Junior, just like her sister. But never had she felt valued as a lover even when her Melanie sought comfort in her bed; there was no respect or tenderness just sex. But Ruby was different – not only did she value Militia as a lover, so much that she wanted to please her; she had valued her as a person.

She did not demand her pleasure from Mil – but asked.

Militia watched Ruby step into her frilly panties and smiled. She couldn't help but wonder if Melanie's night had been as magical as her night with Ruby.

* * *

Melanie's eyes fluttered open to find herself huddled close to the blonde brawler who ravaged her last night and just thinking back to last night made her blush and groan simultaneously.

Her body was sore, dozens of hickeys and bite marks covered her neck and trickled down over her breasts and abused nipples. All of her was still red from Yang's attentions, her rear was tender from Yang's palm and her legs were still slightly numb from the length of her pounding.

But an overlying warm afterglow radiated deep in her core and the pain faded away as she huddled close to Yang's welcoming embrace.

She should be running, Yang had been rough even before she took off her pants... Mel shivered involuntarily looking down the brawler's body knowing what was hiding under the covers between the her legs.

She had heard many men boast of their "size" and had seen her some impressive sights at the club, but _Yang_, she hadn't been ready for _her_ to have one, let alone one so large.

It had felt so good... Melanie shook her head in frustration. _"I came here to get back at her for embarrassing us! Not serve her desires!"_

A small voice in the back of her head whispered: _"But are you honestly disappointed with how things turned out?"_ She cursed herself and cursed again as her body heated, thoughts of last night drifting through her mind.

"You know its cute watching your inner debate." Yang suddenly spoke up. Melanie started but Yang wrapped her in a hug smiling fiendishly. "Get in the shower while I go check on our sisters... I'll join you soon."

Yang then released her getting up and throwing on some PJ's, halfway out the door she looked back to Mel who hadn't moved from the bed. "That wasn't a suggestion." She growled a lustful smirk playing on her lips and a touch of red running around her lilac eyes. Mel nodded, and Yang left, she wondered to herself if her heart was beating so fast from fear or excitement.

_"What would my punishment be if I disobeyed...?"_

* * *

Ruby tiptoed outside, closing the door with uncharacteristic care. She smiled to herself as she caught a glimpse of the sleeping Militia and then the spell of silence was broken unceremoniously by her sister.

"Boo." Yang smiled.

Ruby yelped and flailed vaguely in the direction of her attacker. The pajama clad blonde took some frenzied slaps to the face before retreating with a chuckle. "Good morning to you too, sis."

Ruby calmed down and made to walk past Yang into their dorm, only for her wrist to be grabbed by her big sister. "What's the big idea?" Ruby demanded, "I left my toothbrush!"

Yang looked at her sister with a grin, dressed in a frilly black panties and frilly black bra she had her red hood draped over her arm like a towel. _"For once I'm the one dressed proper."_

She was sporting a textbook a bed head and a matching thousand yard smile that combined to ensure Ruby was positively glowing…

Ruby could almost see the gears turning in her sister's mind. Followed by the moment where any self respecting cartoonist would have added a lightbulb above her head.

"Oh, my, gosh! My baby sister lost her virginity! I'm so proud of you!" Yang squealed loud enough that Ruby was sure the whole floor heard.

"Shut up Yang! Now let me in!" The smile flipped upside down and with a frown Ruby tried to dash into her dorm to hide from the impending stares – instead finding herself crushed in a bear hug by her sister.

"Yaaaaaannnnggg!" Ruby kicked and kicked but couldn't escape her sister's grip.

She felt a bulge and her eyes widened; she dropped her voice, "Yang, get inside before someone, um…. _notices._"

Yang put her sister down and with an "Oh." Promptly dropped her sister on her butt and retreated into the dorm. Ruby was about to complain when a toothbrush collided with her head.

Ruby was sure Yang was… dealing with the issue she pointed out. The thought made her as uncomfortable as always, her sister having sex somewhat grossed her out – it turned out this was quite the opposite for Yang.

Ruby shook her head to force out the bad thoughts, texting Yang.

* * *

_**"Taking my maid home; going to cut Port's class. Take one of my hoods and use your maid as cover? Love Rubes xxx"**_

* * *

With that Ruby headed into JNPR's dorm, intent on waking up her made and having the best day on the town ever.

Yang looked from her scroll to the closet holding one of Ruby's extra hoods.

"_Dress your toy up like your sister... that's a dangerous road to tread... when has that ever stopped me before?_ " She felt a flash of concern, but the thought of Mel allowed her to shrug it off.

Yang entered the already steam filled bathroom noting the lithe silhouette of Melanie through the curtain, the hardness in her shorts twitched._ "I've always wanted to try sex in the shower."_

Yang stripped off the PJs almost instantly. She casually brushed the curtain aside and stepping into the warm shower. Melanie squeaked slightly as Yang wrapped and arm around her from behind, nuzzling into her neck and groping her ass.

"So my little sister lost her virginity last night." Yang cooed into Mel's neck. She could feel the smaller girl tremble under her gaze – admiring the handiwork of a good night in bed.

"W-with Militia?" Mel squeaked as Yang moved her hand down to spread her lips.

"Mmmmhmmm, she seemed quite pleased, seems like they had a good time." Yang grinned as Mel squirmed in her grasp, she could feel Mel's wetness as she lined herself up. "Oh you really do enjoy this don't you? You little slut."

Mel tried to stifle her moans as the warm tip of Yang's member teased at her slit. "N-no."

Yang reached up slipping two of her fingers into Mel's mouth and swirling them around before pulling them out slowly. "Lying deserves punishment." Yang cooed.

"I'm not Aaaaaah~." Mel was interrupted by her own pleasured moan as Yang slipped her two slicked fingers into her ass, while her member still teased at her wet slit.

"You're mine, my fuck toy – and you're mine only, got it?" Yang growled as she roughly pistonned her hand in and out of Mel's tight hole.

"Yes! Ahhhnnn I-I'm yours." Melanie moaned out trying to press herself back into Yang who pulled back, still just teasing the lust-driven twin.

"Ah ah ah, not until you beg for it." Yang grinned sadistically bucking her hips just enough to rub her hard member across Mel's dripping slit. "Tell me exactly what you want."

Mel squirmed bucking against Yang trying to get the blond to stop teasing her. "Ahhh just... Fuck me! Fuck me already!"

As soon as the words left her mouth Yang bucked forward giving the twin every inch, Yang was glad her team mates were all out, Mel's scream would have been hard to excuse.

* * *

Ruby sang to herself as she waited on Mil to come out of the shower – all her excitement causing her to fidget like; well like a girl about to go on her first date. The windows promised her sunshine and clear skies, but until Militia had washed up she was trapped inside without her headphones.

It felt like an hour later that Militia, wrapped in a towel that clung tightly to her figure. The twin blinked, surprised to find that Ruby was back from her conference with Yang so soon. The younger girl just stared, her eyes scaled a smooth pair of dancer's legs - before finding their way to the Militia's slim waist. The towel barely preserved her modesty – not that Ruby minded.

"Mistress, I'm sorry I haven't tidied." Militia stammered.

Ruby simply waved her away, "Don't worry – it's not my dorm anyways. Get your things together, it's time to hit the town!" She pointed dramatically.

Militia followed her gaze with confusion, "We're going out the window?" she asked.

Ruby came back from her daydreams with a start. Reality often got in the way of her totally awesome posing – she really wished it'd knock it off.

"Well, no. The door." She laughed and Militia found herself joining in. The goofiness of Ruby Rose was downright infectious. Militia stepped into the red dress that was adorned her almost daily and tried to repress shivers as her mistress snuck glances at her.

"I am ready to go mistress." She said with bowed head. Just as she was taught.

"Call me Ruby – the mistress stuff is fun and all, but only when we're in private Y'know?" Her mistr-Ruby scratched the back of her head, every bit the awkward teenager.

Miltia smiled her first genuine smile in a long time; "As you wish Ruby."

Ruby linked arms with her as they prepared ot venture into the hallway, her over hand balled into a fist raised to the heavens - "Now let's go!"

Miltia's heart fluttered until Ruby paused. "Uhh, What is your name again?"The smile vanished from her face, one step forward...

* * *

Melanie stepped back from Yang, who was brandishing silver contacts and a red hood like weapons of mass destruction. She squealed as the blonde advanced, cowering before the twisted grin and imposing figure she cut.

"_Maybe it'll all be over quickly if I don't resist."_

Melanie shut her eyes as she felt Yang's grip.

Yang smiled looking over her handiwork, Melanie made a decent stand in for Ruby with a little work.

Dressed in Ruby's trademark hood and whatever dress could fit her; she was remarkably similar to her baby sister. The dress and skirt clung to her a bit tighter than they would the real Ruby, but nobody would notice any difference save for Weiss or Blake; who were still playing diplomat with the White Fang.

Melanie blushed as Yang's lust-filled eyes scanned her body, looking down the brawler she could see the bulge in her pants –

Mel bristled with frustration. "Dust, are you insatiable, it must have been five minutes since you came!" she muttered.

Yang grinned stepping close and rubbing her palm over Mel's tight stomach, her tongue snaking out as if to taste her arousal. "At _least_ five... and it's still warm inside you isn't it?"

Melanie blushed, she could indeed still feel Yang's warm seed inside of her, it had been almost painfully hot when she had finally released it inside of her, and ever since it had smoldered like hot coals within her.

Yang smirked. "It's a good thing we've got a few 'just in case' pills lying around because I melt right through condoms." She leaned in close that tinge of red fluttering in her eyes. "And I'll be damned before I pull out of a slut like you."

Melanie felt herself flush with heat and she tried to suppress it. _Fuck, I just came at least... four? five times? What is she doing to me?_ She couldn't even remember how many times she had screamed Yang's name in the shower as the brawler pushed her over the edge.

Now her body was asking for more. Already.

Yang's libido was infectious as much as she didn't want to admit it she was finding it hard not to throw herself at the brawler. _To be fair she is the best partner you've ever had... no, I'm not her partner... I'm her toy._

"You look so adorable dressed up and blushing like that." Yang grinned pinning Mel between her and the wall. She made it look so effortless, only one handed was needed to force her itny toy against the wall.

Mel wanted to be disgusted by Yang's apparent lust for her own sister, but she had sought... comfort with Militia more than once. Yang pressed their lips together in a heated kiss for a few minutes; Mel could feel herself slipping into her lust but just before she gave in Yang broke away, a smirk splitting her face. "Time for class _Ruby_."

"But..?" Mel was shocked at how disappointed and begging she sounded.

Yang's grin widened at the site of her obedient and pouting toy. "What's that? I thought you didn't want to have sex?"

Melanie squirmed, her thoughts clashing and storming inside of her. Yang picked her up pressing her to wall, and spreading her legs to wrap around the brawlers waist. "Do you want me to fuck you? Huh? Just say it if you do."

Mel arched her back into the wall, Yang was warm and the hardness grinding into her crotch was promising, she moaned. "Yes! Fuck me please!" She blurted out as she finally submitted to her lust.

Yang grinned in victory. "Good, fifteen minutes til' class starts, let's see how many times I can make you cum." Melanie whimpered allowing Yang's warmth and lust to overwhelm her.

With her last clear thought she wondered how Militia would react if she could see the little cumslut she had become.

* * *

Ruby wondered how Yang would react right now. Her baby sister was cutting school _to go on a date! _She couldn't keep still on the walk towards town, almost skipping down the giant hill that connected the school to the outskirts of Vale.

Miltia fidgeted, keeping a half step behind Ruby – close enough to hear anything her mistress commanded; but far enough Ruby could deny their association should she wish. The girl was beaming, her enthusiasm radiating out of every pore.

Militia smiled and Ruby turned as if called. Her silver eyes looked into Militia's green ones. They shared a moment; the smile on Ruby's face had brought a fleeting joy that Militia hadn't felt in years, there was a spell between them for a heartbeat – one of silence, joy and innocence.

"So where are we going Militia?" Ruby asked, stopping their progress.

"Wherever you desire mis- Ruby" Miltia replied dutifully, moving to stand beside her… she wasn't sure what Ruby was to her.

Ruby chuckled, "We talked about this." She tutted and frowned, the creases on her brow sent cracks through her heart. But then Ruby took her hand in two of hers.

"We're going to your apartment so you can get dressed; we have a full day of fun to enjoy Militia." Ruby grinned that grin that melted Miltia's heart.

"A full day with you, Ruby? You're so very generous." Miltia's voice trembled in bliss, would she be going on her first _date_ with _Ruby_.

"Yup, so where's your house?" The hooded girl smiled.

"Follow me mistress." Miltia said quietly.

"Ruby." Ruby insisted, but she linked arms with her blushing servant. Miltia found herself smiling ear to ear, a serene calm rolling over her.

"You're cute when you blush Miltia." Ruby whispered as she leant her head on Mil's shoulder, sending heat throughout Militia's body.


	3. Class Act

Yang sat in Port's class her head propped up in her hands as she stared on with a bored sigh. Looking to her right however she could see Melanie sitting at attention and furiously scribbling in her notebook. It had been going on for at least fifteen minutes; Melanie seemed to genuinely be interested in Port's lecture. Thinking about it more Yang figured it might be because the twins didn't have the kind of education her or Ruby did, she hadn't interrupted Mel yet because the note taking would help Ruby later, but she didn't know how long she could contain herself with the combination of Port's lecture and Mel's seductive boy just calling for her.

Melanie kept her eyes flicking between Port and the notebook in front of her as he lectured; it was incredible really how little she actually knew of the Grimm. Maybe with a bit of research she could actually understand why Yang and Ruby wanted to be huntresses. Though the more she heard about the monsters itching to get at them, the more some small part of her wanted to be a huntress too.

She also took a quick glance over to Yang, the brawler had been uncharacteristically quiet and it had been at least twenty minutes since she had fucked her, the longest period between fuckings since the brawler had got out of bed that morning. She wondered how long it would last. She spun her pencil as Port's lecture changed from; _"How to kill a Nevermore safely"_ to _"How I stupidly risked my life to kill a Nevermore that was nowhere near my objective."_

Yang huffed irritably as she shifted her weight again. The stiffness in her shorts would not subside or rest comfortably no matter what she tried. It had been almost _an_ _hour_

_Ugh I can't take it anymore!_ Yang looked around, noting how with so many students gone for the holidays, there was no one sitting near them. She scooted a little closer to Melanie and got the twin's attention with an elbow to the ribs. Mel's restrained yelp of fright only had Port break his flow for a second before he re-immersed himself in his tale.

Melanie had stopped taking notes, It was only now Yang actually noticed that Port seemed to have lapsed into a personal story. Mel wasn't sure how much of it she believed and was a little relieved when a second nudge forced her attention to Yang.

The fiend, Mel could see the full erection Yang had confined in her pants under the desk, Yang smirked and whispered to her. "Why don't you help me out with this, huh **_Sis_**?" She smirked, clearly enjoying how brazen she could be.

Mel blushed, but obediently slid her hand over into Yang's lap slowly tracing her fingers over the hardness in Yang's tight shorts; gaining appreciative twitches from Yang's member before she slid the brawler's pants down enough to release her stiff shaft. She pretended to cover a cough while she licked her palm slathering it with saliva before returning it beneath the desk to begin stroking Yang's hard member.

Yang relaxed back in her seat sighing comfortably as Melanie worked her, it was nice having such a good toy. The blonde was in utter bliss, shutting her eyes to fully enjoy the waves of pleasure being given to her so realized she finally had some control for once, the thought of bending Yang to _her_ whim excited her and so with a sly smile she slid her hand all the way down and squeezed the base of Yang's member.

Yang let out a pleasured gasp quickly slapping a hand over her mouth as Melanie gripped her and began stroking her hard. She kept one hand firmly over her mouth biting her tongue trying not to moan in the middle of class while her other hand held a death grip on the table. Her hips bucked in her seat out of her control as Mel pushed her rapidly towards the edge, grunting into her hand she could see the sly grin on Mels lips, her eyes tinged red.

Melanie grinned as Yang struggled not to cry out in the middle of class, feeling this control over the brawler was making her wet and she worked her hand a little more aggressively wanting to force Yang to make a mess all over the classroom and herself. A notebook fell to the floor, confused Melanie looked from it up to Yang, her eyes met red and then a hand grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her down.

Yang yanked Melanie down, sinking her entire length into the startled twin's mouth. Her hard member slammed against the softness in the back of Melanie's throat as she came hard, still stifling a grunt as she pumped her load into Melanie's mouth forcing the twin to swallow every thick spurt.

"That'll teach you to try and pull one over on me." Yang growled under her breath.

Melanie coughed and spluttered. She glared defiantly at Yang who smugly smiled right back at her, the hostility Melanie radiated would have given anyone else chills; but Yang was more than eager to break her in. As Yang's body was oh so keen to remind the toy.

"Ladies, is there something the matter?" Port enquired from the front of the class.

Melanie and Yang sat bolt upright as everyone turned their attention towards the back of the class. Both were deer in the headlights and Melanie was thankfully quick to act; she covered her cum covered mouth and her frame rocked with the force of a false coughing fit. Yang patted her "_Sister's_" back with a look of sympathy on her face.

She batted her lilac eyes at the professor and smiled as sweetly as possible, slipping a little cleavage to sell the façade completely. "I'm so sorry professor, my little sister was up all night – she's really sick. We were so excited for the lecture on Nevermores today that I guess she forgot to take her medicine."

Port's moustache twitched in what could either be a grin or a frown, his facial expressions as mysterious as ever. Melanie was still 'coughing' as she hadn't yet wiped Yang's cum from her chin completely. The eye watering burning sensation in her throat was no doubt doing wonders at making such a horrible lie seem believable.

"Quite, alright dear! Ruby, I am so glad that you have decided to brush up on your nevermore slaying – but surely an expert like you could afford to give this class a pass." Port bellowed leading the class in a belly laugh.

He looked at her and said, "Tell us Ruby, about your last bout with one of the creatures; I'm sure the class would be overjoyed to hear that one of their own can match the feats of the legendary Port!"

Melanie's mind went terrifyingly blank. Yang cursed under her breath and gave up trying to redress herself, instead her eyes moved back and forward relentlessly as the blonde tried to puzzle out how to talk their way out of this one.

Melanie's mind finally shrugged off the fog that covered it, but when she reached towards the brilliance that surely must have surfaced the only thought that her brain presented was; _"Ruby seriously killed a Nevermore?"_

* * *

Yang slapped Mel on the back as though trying to help her, but doing it hard enough to make the twin start coughing again. She gave Mel a look of concern then turned her doe eyes on Port; "I'm sorry Professor but Ruby's is quite sick, I think in fact I should probably take her back to the dorm." Yang replied using all her experience cutting class.

Port looked from Yang to the coughing _Ruby_ his face sinking a little bit but nodding. "Of course of course, health first and all; but you'll have to recant the tale for us when you are better!" Ruby wasn't going to like that when she found out, but they would deal that later. Right now Yang had managed to yank her pants back on and lead Mel out of the room with a surprising amount of tenderness.

Once they had safely escaped into the hallway Mel dropped the act and got busy wiping the last of Yang's cum off her chin and then licking her finger without even thinking about it. "Whew that was a close one!" Yang grinned as they walked back towards the dorms. The blonde seemed to get a high off the risks they had taken. A thrill seeker in all things evidently.

Mel couldn't forget what she had heard – she knew that Grimm were monsters – but Port's lecture gave her a whole new perspective on the beasts. Ever since she was little, Mel had always been afraid of flying, oftentimes her little sister had to comfort her after one of those 'falling dreams' so the idea of flying monsters that could carry her off was nightmare fuel.

_And little Ruby killed one._

Mel nodded where appropriate, fading out as Yang rambled on. Yang was beginning to grow worried, Melanie was being surprisingly quiet and she only butted in once, even then only to ask; "Did Ruby really kill a Nevermore?"

"What? Oh yeah, I mean it was a team effort but Ruby was the one who killed it, yeah." Yang replied with a shrug. "Why?"

Mel looked forward in thought. "That's... that's kind of incredible that you guys can just do that kind of thing and then talk about it like it was nothing."

Yang looked down at Mel and smiled with genuine warmth. Melanie couldn't tell whether it was pride for Ruby's accomplishments or gratitude for the complimentt: "That's part of what being a huntress is all about, we're the best of the best when it comes to hunting Grimm, without us... I don't know who'd stop the Grimm from destroying everything?"

Mel nodded looking off to the side away from Yang. "That sounds like a pretty good life." She mumbled under her breath, but Yang had heard it.

Yang's smile spread and she allowed herself a nice ego boost as they reached the dorm. Mel looked back over her shoulder; the already too familiar sensation of fear mixed with lust overtook her as Yang closed the door. Melanie was sweating as she locked eyes with Yang and Yang returned the look with a flash of red in her eyes, Mel swallowed thickly.

She came close sliding the back of her hand through Melanie's hair, down to her cheek, across her breasts and finally down her side. She pulled Melanie to her, their noses touching, she could feel Yang's need, could almost smell it.

'_Is this what it means to be someone's toy?_' Mel wondered, before Yang broke the pregnant silence.

She was already topless, her entire being tense, the many muscles on her body all indicating that the blonde was not going to go easy."On the bed slut, time for you to pay for that stunt you pulled."

Mel slowly walked over to the bed, reaching up for the clasp that held Ruby's hood. The blonde was behind her and nibbling her ear roughly.

"No, keep it on." Yang growled, licking her lips.


	4. Riding Red in the Hood

It was a beautiful day in the city, birds were singing - children played in parks and families ate ice cream as they went about their daily business. Ruby was smiling, Militia was smiling, all was right in the little world that the two lovers inhabited.

But in this part of town the birds were silent, the children pushed Dreamworm and the only ice was snorted. The residents did not smile along with Ruby and Militia's world of love - instead they glared at the two as they walked along the pavement.

Ruby frowned; she had seen places like this in movies. The pushers, the muscled gangsters with tattoos from head to toe. The scene was completed by a paper bag drifting across a road that no vehicle had driven down in years.

"You live here?" Ruby said confused.

Militia blushed and bit her lip; she wished Ruby hadn't insisted on escorting her. "Y-Yes Ruby. Melanie and I have lived here since we started to work for Junior."

Ruby walked along arm in arm with Militia, the hairs on her back standing up as a man stared at them from a second floor window. "Isn't Junior the guy who runs the club Yang likes on King's Corner?"

Militia didn't know if Ruby was aware how the twins met Yang, she hesitated a little before answering; something Ruby picked up on. "Yeah, I saw her a few times before we met."

_Before we met_ \- had it only been 24 hours since Melanie and her plotted revenge?

"You better give us some money or you going to pay." Boomed a menacing voice from the street they had just walked down. The voice carried authority, as if it belonged to a general. The girls turned and a crowd of the locals were bearing both roughshod pistols and curved knives; the man who had been watching them from the second floor balcony lead them, puffing out his chest and flashing a vicious smile.

Ruby and Militia studied the group - Mil was outraged while Ruby just seemed slightly confused. "But how can I pay if I don't give you money?" She asked.

The big man grinned and began to speak before Mil barged in: "Back off Stein; Junior's paid up and he will not be happy." She spat the words the same way Ruby imagined Stein would spit on a homeless man.

Ruby registered that the twin was threatening this giant, a smile spread across her face as she watched the girl plant her feet and face him down. The timid girl Ruby knew was taking the backseat – She loved that Militia would not let this man threaten her.

Stein grinned that slimy smile, a sense of triumph and arrogance surrounding him;"Yeah, he paid for _**you**_. Little Red don't work for him. . ." He demanded shoving her aside. Militia looked n in horror as Stein approached Ruby.

"Are you robbing me?" Ruby asked with a smirk, one hand already sliding to Crescent Rose's release button.

The big man exuded arrogance and stank of a brewery - "No duh, kid."

She giggled, spinning in a whirlwind of Rose petals and cutting the scraggly beard clean off his chin. Stein flinched and fell to the ground, crawling backwards in fear.

Stein called out to his followers in panic; "Kill this brat!"

The gang rushed forward whilst Red Petals exploded throughout the street – scared faces watching from shattered windows lit up in joy as the soft metallic clink of spent cartridges hitting pavement echoed around the hood.

The thrill of battle brought a slight smile to Ruby's face. The defeated thugs were sprawled across the area unconscious, as Ruby caressed Crescent Rose as it folded back into its resting state on her back. She looked over to Militia whose pale green eyes were wide with shock."You're a lot more dangerous than you look." Militia said observing the unconscious brutes.

"Looks can be deceiving, wouldn't be the first time someone's tried to rob me and found that out." She smiled as she dusted off her hood. There was no sign of Stein, apparently he had fled as soon as he commanded his goons to attack.

Militia looked around and fidgeted uncomfortably, Junior would surely hit the roof when he found out Stein had attacked her. "I live this way." She muttered, pulling out a pair of rusted keys.

Ruby rejoined Militia and pulled her into a hug; her nose being tickled by the feathers Mil wore in her hair. "You won't be living here anymore." Ruby replied evenly.

"W-what?" Mil asked confused.

Ruby turned just a sliver of one silver eye shining from beneath her hood. "No, you'll be living with me now, remember you're _mine_ not Junior's anymore."

Militia gulped, she felt both scared and loved. She knew Ruby wanted to keep her safe, but she also wondered what would happen to her if she tried to say no. "O-of course." She looked away with a blush. "Thank you Mistress, w-what about my sister?"

Ruby took Militia's chin in her hand turning her head to look into her silver eyes. "I think _my_ sister has her covered, for now though it's just you." Ruby brought Militia's mouth to her own with a soft passionate kiss. "And me."

They arrived at the twin's apartment shortly, simple but almost empty. The twins barely had anything to their name, lacking a TV and sharing one three seat couch. Ruby followed Militia into the small apartment looking around curiously as the twin went off to begin packing up the few things she would need, and getting changed into something more comfortable for the rest of the day. The girl who left the apartment seemed to have shrunk a good three inches without her high heels; instead she wore some tight dark jeans and a familiar rap hoodie.

"Brown Man?" Ruby asked.

"He is a lyrical genius!" Militia snapped defensively.

Ruby snickered. Apparently this was a sore spot. But she couldn't help but smile as Militia's spirits had returned.

"So what do you want to do first?" Ruby asked.

Militia paused, a finger to her thumb pretending to consider her options; "Well I guess we should go quit my job Ruby." Militia grinned.

The huntress smiled, but had a mischievous glint in her silver eyes. "Well we could… but."

She pushed Militia onto the floor, moving quicker than her eye could follow. Striding over to the wall with the same confidence she exuded in combat – she dropped the clasp on her hood and stepped out of it. Smiling as Militia's eyes were glued to her the whole time.

"You could say goodbye to this place in style." Ruby finished licking her lips and hooking her thumbs in the edge of her skirt and slowly revealing white panties.

Militia's mouth went dry and she felt her cheeks brighten. Bright green eyes following the thing strip of white sliding down her Mistress' legs. "If you ask nicely that is." Ruby added with a smirk, turning away to expose her petite ass to her toy.

"Please Mistress, I'd like to pleasure you." Militia begged.

"Good. I look forward to it." Ruby bent over against the wall, exposing her dripping pussy to Militia, who eagerly slid her tongue over Ruby's clit. The huntress shivered involuntary as Militia's tongue probed her eager slit – leaving small scratch marks on the cheap wallpaper as her slut's tongue explored her.

She had never felt as alive as she did when around Militia; the girl respected her and let her decide. The girl actually treated her like an equal, instead of a little sister or a lovable idiot. All the fun yesterday had awoken a need in her that she never knew existed – a need for authority.

Ruby's moans echoed through the apartment, setting Militia's heart and loins aflame. She felt Ruby's need press against her tongue and shut her eyes to enjoy every moment – the feeling of Ruby pushing backwards, the sound of her moaning in pleasure, the smell of her imminent orgasm and the taste of her juices all heightened by the closing of the servants' eyes.

"Now stop." Ruby exhaled, shocked at how instantly and easily Militia submitted to her. She panted and walked on wobbly legs to the couch were she flopped down in exhaustion.

"Now, teach me how to please you, slut. " She said once she had gathered her breath. Militia began to protest but Ruby overruled her with a simple; "That's an order."

Militia sat down on the couch next to her mistress blushing furiously at the mere thought of Ruby submitting to her, it seemed wrong. "Mistress I... I don't know mmff-"

Ruby cut her off with a kiss pushing into Militia until she fell backwards onto the couch with Ruby on top of her. Finally the crimson mistress broke her kiss, leaving Militia panting.

Ruby moved to the twin's neck nibbling and kissing on the soft smooth skin making sure to leave a few marks to make sure everyone knew Militia was her property. She moved down further, trailing soft nibbles and kisses along Mil's collar and down to her chest where she sucked a soft pink nipple into her mouth, eliciting a pleasured squeak from the twin. Militia squirmed and gasped as Ruby played with her nipple rolling it between her teeth and sucking hard before letting go with a soft pop.

The moans her attentions elicited sent shivers up and down Ruby's spine. She had very little idea what she was actually supposed to _do_ in bed, aside from eavesdropping on Yang's late night phone calls – she had never even thought of where she would touch… She was thankful that her instincts had carried her far, but now it was time to embrace her role as mistress.

"_Fake it until you make it Rubes."_ She reassured herself, basking in the sound of Mil's pleasure.

She moved down further trailing more kisses across her smooth stomach before finally reaching her dripping slit, Militia had her legs spread obediently for her mistress. Ruby smirked seductively up at Militia from her position between her legs, her warm breath ghosting over Militia's most sensitive parts. Militia looked down at her mistress and knew that Ruby was not submitting to her, Ruby was still very much in charge regardless of her position.

Ruby licked her lips before slowly tracing her tongue up Militia's slit, starting at the bottom and slowly moving up to the sensitive bud at the top. Militia gasped and squirmed in pleasure.

"M-mistress-!" She begged.

Ruby sucked hard on Mil's clit while rubbing her tongue over the sensitive bud at the same time nearly driving the surprised twin over the edge right there.

"Ah ah ah, I'm not done with you just yet. I have a lot of learning to do." Ruby tutted.

"S-sorry mistress, i-it feels so g-good" Militia cooed panting.

"You only cum when I say you can cum, understood?" Ruby said dipping her head back towards Militia''s slit.

"Yes mistress, only when you say." Militia was a good little slut, she would obey her mistress's every command.

Ruby buried her tongue into Mils dripping core causing the twin to writhe and moan, she ravaged her toy and still she didn't cum. After minutes of this Ruby pulled her head away, she crawled back up Militia's body until they were face to face again, her eyes half lidded in lust and a seductive smile on her face she leaned in close to the panting girl beneath her to whisper.

"Now cum for me." Ruby demanded.

Miltia obeyed instantly. Her pupils dilated and she arched her back up into Ruby screaming at the top of her lungs as her body was wracked with a powerful orgasm squirting her juices so hard that she splashed them across Ruby's thigh and slit. Panting heavily as she came down from her orgasmic high Ruby nuzzled into her neck.

"Good girl, such an obedient little toy." Ruby cooed in praise, stroking her hair tenderly.

Militia was filled with pride that she had pleased her mistress so well, but another thought crossed her mind. _She didn't even touch me to drive me over the edge; I came because she told me to. She's something else; a mistress with a kind heart – one who really cares about me. __Militia smiled as she watched Ruby's eyes; gears were shifting in the younger girl and Militia was unable to discern her thoughts._

_But there's power in her. Power not many live to tell about; but it's all for me._

Ruby strode out on to the makeshift balcony, naked as the day she was born; she spread her legs to the most violent neighborhood in all of Vale. "Come finish me off, I want everyone to see who's boss." Her eyes showed a defiance Militia had never possessed – a desire for independence and freedom. Ruby was a conqueror, whether it was in school, out in the field, in the bedroom or even against abject poverty, nothing slowed her down and nothing kept her down.

_And I'm her trophy._

Ruby felt more alive than ever, she felt like some invisible piece had been missing in her life; control. She may have been RWBY's leader, but the past few months had been filled with busywork for Ozpin. The four huntresses had stumbled on the fact he had puppeted their entire campaign against the White Fang from Port and ever since Ruby hadn't felt the same.

But ever since Militia had obeyed her first order, Ruby felt like herself again. More than that, she felt the same thrill she got from hunting; that feeling of weightlessness, that skipped heartbeat. The bold teenager who foiled Torchwick's dust heist was back… and she'd been pent up.

She leaned back against the wall and beckoned Militia closer, the delaying of pleasure getting her just as wet as the pleasure itself. Miltia slowly approached and dutifully bowed her head – Ruby put a finger under her chin, looking deep into her green eyes. She could hardly breathe, knowing the unconditional obedience Militia offered left her gasping for words.

She only managed one. "Kiss." She had barked the order in a manner befitting the military and the servant obliged. Pecking her lips briefly, Ruby tasted herself on Militia's shaking breath. They embraced, letting their tongues slide over one another and explore the roof of their mouths.

Ruby broke the kiss, running her fingers through Militia's hair. "Now make me cum." She panted, trying not to wince at the speed Militia's knees hit the concrete.

The girl went to work, forcing Ruby to lean against the wall with all her weight. Her toy assaulted her opening with a raw intensity that set Ruby over the edge almost instantly…

She floated on cloud 9 only to feel Militia's tongue continue to ravish her pussy. Ruby found her throat making noises she never thought possible, the entire street filled with the echo while she wrapped her legs around Militia.

The girl's tongue brushed against a spot previously untouched, making Ruby scream in primal pleasure. She bared her teeth and tangled her fist into Militia's hair. "That's it Mil. Good girl! Make your mistress cum!" She commanded.

Militia's tongue pressed deeper in reply, juices covering her chin as she licked Ruby's G spot. She came a little herself when Ruby gave into her dominant streak – enraptured in her duty, she was shocked at the amount of force with which Ruby bucked against her.

_She's way stronger than she lets on_,she thought with a note of pride.

"Not one wasted drop, or I 'll" Ruby began before reaching a violent orgasm.

Ruby slowly slid down the wall, ignoring the myriad of tiny scratches from the rough construction. Her eyes were shut, probably for a good while. They opened again when Militia laid her head in her lap.

"What were you going to say?"She asked.

_Or I'll give you to Stein. _She said internally, concerned that she could have thought up such cruelty in the spur of the moment.

"I have no idea." She lied with a fake smile.

Militia decided to take a nap in her lap – the cold unable to displace the warmth Ruby's presence provided. Ruby stroked her hair, staring out at the ghetto her lover had lived in. Junior had a lot to answer for.


	5. Licking Old Wounds

_No._

_**No**. This was wrong._

_What had she done?_

_How could she have been so... so **stupid**?_

_"How could I have taken her for granted?"_

Yang curled onto her side on the bed, it's soft surface felt like a mocking embrace and the sheets were cold and empty. The only thing she could think of was Mel, thoughts of her returning to Juniors club where Junior would sell her body, the heartbroken twin doing nothing to stop any of it. Yang rolled onto the floor and ran to the bathroom barely making it to the toilet in time to be violently ill, the thought of Mel doing something like that was too much, Yang had wanted to save her from that life, but had pushed her back deeper.

Yang coughed rolling onto the floor a cold sweat beading on her forehead.

_She deserves better than that, she deserves better than me..._

The brawler pulled herself to her feet leaning on the sink for support as she turned the water on, her shaking hands cupping water to splash her face with, she spit into the sink her mouth still tasting of bile.

_I-I have to do something, I have to..._

Yang fell to her knees, her own mind turning against her.

_What can you do? _

_It's **your** fault this happened._

**_You'll just make things worse._**

Yang clutched the sides of her head as her inner demons assaulted her. With a scream she threw her head back, her golden mane igniting and her eyes bleeding red as she rose to her feet, grief had turned to rage.

_What are you angry at?_

_**Myself.**_

Her anger burned away her grief and she moved out into the hallway her pace increasing slowly until she was sprinting through the halls of Beacon.

**I don't cry.**

**I burn**

**I burn for her, for Mel**,

**I'll burn myself away to nothing for her if I have to.**

* * *

Mel slumped into her seat on the bus, glad she was alone in this back corner. She felt empty, hollow, cold. She longed for a warmth that she could no longer burned in her eyes.

Mel and her sister had never really been "for sale" at the club, they were a bit more than just for show, but it had never gone _that_ far, she had more self-respect than that. Or at least she used to, right now all she wanted was something to fill the void in her chest, although somewhere deep down she knew nothing would ever come close to suceeding. Yang had made a special connection to her, her soft murmurs while they cuddled, her protective hugs as though she were shielding Mel from the world, the look in her eyes when they were together. Nothing would replace that, another part of her also knew that nothing would ever come close to how good Yang was in bed, she remembered how Yang's essence would burn inside of her for hours after they had finished, she remembered the warmth and it only made her feel colder.

The club's lights washed over her, bathing her skin in the green neon, it welcomed her back with cancerous excitement. The thrumming bassline echoed through her skull even at this distance, her eyes barely registered the line of partygoers she strode past. The door was opened by Gerald, the gentle boucer - the one who would invite her to the movies.

Next week, she always assured him.

Another time Gerald.

Junior's got me working early tommorow.

He smiled warmly as he turned to the line, Melanie brushed his hand with hers briefly - a moment of intimacy that brought a blush to the huge bouncer's face even as it sent knives deep within her heart.

_**Moving on already Whore?**_

**_All you need is a cock.  
_**

**_Just roll over and submit to it._**

What little light left behind her eyes faded, she walked the familiar route to the VIP rooms, a spectre among spectres as the older women appplied powdered youth and sprayed liquid lust onto themselves. She felt like spitting at them, telling them it was worthless; that deep down every woman in this club was just another whore. But she saw the acceptance in their eyes, she saw the emptiness in them that now resided within her. A mirror confirmed her suspcions, she really was just another one of Junior's whores.

* * *

The city was as busy as ever, forcing the girls even closer together form the sheer press of the crowd. Ruby hummed along to music from her headphones that were left around her neck, bliss radiating from her pores. It was kind of creepy how excited she was to go to the club, most would assume a girl as cheerful as Ruby would deplore violence, but Militia was reassured by her mistress' eagerness to fight. They'd need to be prepared if they expected to leave Junior's club in one piece.

Militia found herself staring into shop windows as she always did on Terracotta Boulevard, dreaming of the day she'd be able to wear dresses like those. Her gaze lingered on one particular dress, the crimson draped over a pale mannequin who giggled silently for every passerby to see. The dress would be longer than her usual taste, but something about the dark red rib lines always melted her heart.

_Crimson on Scarlet; the day she wore that dress would be the day she had left life under Junior behind forever._

"So, this is a pretty far walk to work every morning." Ruby said breaking the trance of silence.

"You get used to it, how else do you think I kept so fit Mistress?" Miltia tried to shrug but couldn't move her shoulder from Ruby's iron grip. The hooded girl huffed,scratching her cheek with a frown. She looked so cute when she was unsure of herself, but in the end her question wasn't cute at all.

"Have you ever been with a boy Militia?"

Militia practically tripped over her own feet, stumbling into a suited man with all the grace of an elephant. She spluttered and stuttered so often that Ruby eventually guided her to a small statue. She hopped up on it, with her usual agility and invited the blushing teenager to join her.

When Militia joined her, Ruby took her hand in both of hers, "Mil, I wont be mad at you, I never could be mad at you." She hesitated and gave Milita's hand a squeeze, seeming to take strength from her. "I've never been with anyone before you. I just want to know what it's like."

Militia's breath caught in her throat, it was so easy to forget Ruby's hesitation and inexperience. She had matured so fast that sometimes Militia felt like a virgin, but here her mistress was - asking for tales of her conquests. "I'd rather not think of it Ruby." She whispered.

"C'mon Militia, please?" Ruby practically begged her, causing her heart to skip a beat.

"Well, you have to understand that my life hasn't exactly been great Ruby. I've gone hungry more times than I'd like to say…" She trailed off unsure how to say what she was going to say.

"You'll never have to go hungry again Mil, even if we have to become bandits; you'll have everything you want." Ruby smiled with mischief, but Militia got the sense their was less fantasy behind the girl's boasts than it seemed.

Militia exhaled, "Well, I work as a sort of model for Junior. He sends some customers to me for _'entertainment'. _A few dances, a couple of times I stripped." She felt her hands shake, Ruby's touch the only thing helping her keep it together. She balled her other hand into a fist.

_"When you're starving, you'll do anything. With **anyone**."_

Her voice was barely audible.

"A couple of customers would offer me money, the kind of money that would feed us for weeks. To take me home. Junior didn't approve, I still haven't told Melanie. But I've been with four men, Ruby. Four times I gave up the only thing I have, to some of the worst men in the world. and -"

Ruby pulled her into a tight hug, she was tense and cold seemed to radiate from her. It was terrifying, seeing her transform from caring lover to a woman scorned. "Never again."

"I never want a man to touch me ever again. I never want to feel so empty." She wept.

Militia would always remember the words Ruby spoke that day; the two words that slammed the door to her past shut with incredible force.

_**Never Again**_

Ruby clutched her and stroked her hair. The music on Ruby's headphones filled her ears, the irl liked such somber music. Maybe one day she'd ask her mistress about it. It seemed like hours she wept int Ruby's cloak, but the huge clock on Vermillion house showed they'd only been sitting for five minutes. The sun sank below the buildings ahead, turning the sky red. Ruby strode towards King's Street with purpose and to Militia it seemed as if the sun itself fled before the wrath of Ruby Rose.


	6. Murder on the Dancefloor

Mel sighed deeply as she looked at herself in the mirror, she had re-applied her makeup and fixed her hair back up as well as getting into her club dress, she looked like she belonged here. Certainly she couldn't be looking at the same person who had looked in the mirror that morning with makeup washed away hair down and just a little tousled while the big blond brawler hugged her from behind smiling that big goofy smile over her shoulder, she barely contained a sob.

Walking back out into the relatively empty club she wondered how long it would be before she forgot how it felt to be with Yang, Junior was leaning against the bar with a cold stare in her direction, but her hollow eyes displayed no emotion she went over to him.

"You know I'm really starting to think you two are more trouble than you're worth." Junior growled.

"Sorry Junior." Came the empty reply, Junior continued seeming not to notice.

"Do you even know what your idiotic sister did?" Junior growled at her finally noticing she was only staring blankly out into the club.

She turned to him shaking her head. "I haven't seen her since yesterday."

Junior pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well her and some chick in a red hood had a run in with Stein and his gang."

A brief flash of light returned to Melanie's eyes concerned for her sister. "W-what?"

"The red one thrashed Stein's men and now he's pissed, I've got half a mind to give them your sister as repayment." Junior growled. "Might teach her a lesson."

_No, not Mil, I-I can still save her._ "No, please not her! I... I'll do it..."

Junior looked at her out of the corner of his eyes for a minute before shrugging. "As long as Stein and his men have a warm body to play with I doubt they'll care, they should be here soon." Mel looked away the light fading from her eyes as she contemplated what she had just volunteered to do. _Maybe it'll just break me and I won't have to think anymore…_

It was only ten minutes before Stein and his gang arrived, stinking like the street gang they were Junior's goon were only better dressed. Junior and Stein began talking as Junior motioned to her and some of Stein's men walked over with hunger in their eyes. Mel just watched them her dead eyes counting how many were there.

The club door burst inwards one of the heavy doors breaking off it's hinges causing people to scramble out of the way. All eyes turned towards the girl in the red hood who strode in, the giant scythe resting on her shoulder and a self-satisfied smirk on her face. Militia coming right behind her a bit more timid staying behind Ruby.

Stein's men all stared, Melanie was scared by the waves of terror radiating form the thugs. But then she laid eyes on Militia and felt all her grief turn to fury.

"What the hell do you want? Militia get your ass over here." Junior shouted over to them.

Ruby merely glanced back to Militia a comforting smile on her face. Militia whispered something to her and Ruby grinned; "Nope. She's mine now. And I've got business with you Junior."

Junior balked, he was not expecting that, it was Mel who broke the silence, stepping forward with a distressed look pulling at her features. "Mil? What are you doing?"

"Mel? I-" Militia blushed briefly looking over to Ruby who put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm Ruby's now, I'm here to resign, I'm leaving."

"The Hell you are! Get them!" Junior roared, expecting to see Stein's thugs charge the duo. Instead they all fled before Ruby could do more than ready herself. "This is what I get for trying to expand, Patrick, get your guys in here!" Junior's traditional goons came rushing in, giving Junior a little more swagger. He came out from behind the bar, sinking into a stool, with a drink in hand for the coming show. "How the hell did you even get in Gerald -"

"Oh you mean the big guy outside? He's nice. We're gonna see a movie tomorrow." Ruby smirked. "So, Junior; easy way or the hard way?"

"Oh you did not just threaten me, you little brat! Get her!" He practically screamed, sending a tide of black suited henchman towards the duo. Ruby spun her scythe and charged into the heaving tide of criminals, spinning as she went. Militia just stood back on the balls of her feet, waiting on a goon to come to her. Melanie was broken out of the study of her sister by a body flying across her vision. The little girl's scythe was sending henchman flying as if they were paper - she seemed to glide through the crowd effortlessly.

She made her way to the bar and stood next to Junior who seemed to be considering entering the fray himself; "Junior. Leave Militia to me." She demanded, moving before her employer could even respond.

Eager to get her hands on her sister, she skirted the edge of the conflict - a sense of deja vu striking her. Ruby was every bit as vicious as Yang, her dismantling of the goons every bit as quick and violent as the blonde's. But where Yang was a force of nature, Ruby was graceful and efficient, her blows striking one goon and parrying another's knife. Melanie could only marvel as she fired her first round of the fight; launching her body into the air and away from a sawn off shotgun.

But then she saw Militia. The ungrateful bitch had just taken out another goon with barely a sweat. Melanie aimed a kick straight for her jaw, a cold smile working it's way across her cheeks. _I gave everything for you, but you chose them over me._

Ruby felt calm which concerned her. Usually she felt alive in battle, she smiled when she flew through the air with Crescent Rose in hand. But she was calm.

The crowd was rapidly thinning out and the man who swung a baseball bat at her head only had two comrades for support. She spun - pushing the bat aside with the handle of her scythe, letting her blunted blade come round to strike his support at the waist. Had she allowed Crescent Rose to show her teeth she would have killed all of these men twice over. She stopped, allowing the handful of enemies who still remained conscious to regroup.

"Y'know I'm trying to be nice to you guys." She scratched her cheek, which bore a small scratch from the first gun fired.

"What?" One of the bigger grunts asked.

"I'm using the flat of my scythe, but you guys won't stay down. So." She let her hand run to the lever which controlled the weapon's transformation and Crescent Rose unveiled her full majesty. The dark flat metal spun round to unveil whitened steel, sharpened to a razor edge. "I guess I have to stop holding back now. Sorry."

They ran, leaving Ruby with a clear path to Junior. But her vengeance was delayed yet again as the club doors slammed open. A familiar female voice screamed in grief and rage from outside;"I'm going to fucking murder you Junior!"The only sound in the club was Yang's enraged breath, as Yang's hellish red eyes found Junior, she slowly made for him...

"Yang? What are you doing here?" Ruby asked breaking the tension with a curious innocence that only she could muster.

Yang blinked noticing her sister for the first time as well as the remnants of her fight. "Ruby? W-what are _you_ doing here?"

Ruby hefted her scythe up onto her shoulder and wrapped an arm around Militia's waist pulling the girl into her side. "I'm here to free my girlfriend." Ruby didn't know it, but Yang recoiled as if he sister had slapped her; it wasn't her fault, of course she didn't know about Melanie. Yang hung her head turning her crimson gaze back to Junior. "I'm here to try and make things right."

Ruby frowned at her usually boisterous sister's behavior as the brawler marched into the club, her gauntlets extending into combat positions and murder burning in her eyes. "No fair Yang, I wanted to murder Junior!" She stomped her foot, the change in weight causing Crescent Rose to spin dangerously close to her sister's waist.

"Mistress?" Militia asked, stepping forward as if to protect Ruby from Yang's rage.

Ruby looked over to where Militia and her sister had been fighting, Melanie was staring intently at the ground shaking with anger."Don't get in Yang's way, she's unstoppable like this." Ruby replied blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes with a huff.

She stood in front of Yang, arms spread wide to stop her from advancing; "How come you get to do everything!"

Her sister growled like a dog, intimidating even her sister; "Because I'm older. You had your fun with them. Now get out of the way."

Ruby frowned, "That's not fair Yang! You always do this!"

Yang sighed in frustration, her eyes meeting Ruby's for the first time. She looked ready to cry at any minute, even in her rage. Ruby knew what she had to do. She walked back to Militia and dragged her to the door by the hand: "Darn _I wanted_ to kill Junior, at least it'll probably hurt more when Yang does it anyway."

Yang's march picked up speed until she was charging at Junior one arm cranked back ready to destroy whatever it Ruby didn't notice Melanie move until she was between Yang and Junior.. Yang had already committed to the swing, she couldn't stop the punch, but with an inhuman scream she managed to just miss hitting Melanie, her fist ruffling her hair as it sailed into the solid bar next to her, splintering a meter of the heavy wood in a fiery explosion.

"You're going to have to go through me Yang"Mel muttered venomously as she stood in front of the smoldering brawler; "Junior is the only stability I have left, I have nothing else, not you, not even my sister."Yang was panting as she pulled her fist from the remnants of the obliterated bartop, it had taken an inhuman amount of effort to re-direct her punch, but she _couldn't_ hit Mel.

Melanie looked up as the brawler stood to her full height before her, she almost hoped Yang would just end her right here; put an end to her miserable excuse for a life.

What she didn't expect were tears running down the fire-hearted huntress' face. Yang wrapped her in a hug and the warmth that she constantly emitted seeped into Melanie when Yang cradled her head to her chest resting her tear-streaked chin in her hair."I'm so sorry." Yang croaked.

She pulled away from the hug and pulled the orange scarf from around her neck. Wiping the silk scarf to remove all the makeup she had caked on. She then pulled the tie out of Mel's hair allowing it to flow back down un-hindered. She ruffled Mel's hair slightly, a tearful grin finding it's way to her cheeks. "I _have_ to do this, I don't deserve you, but I can't be the reason you end up back here."Yang moved Mel to the side and marched past her to Junior who had his bat out and a confused look on his face. Yang exploded burning with an intensity that dwarfed the limitations Ruby had imagined. She left flaming footprints as she walked, slowly making her way towards Junior, flames licking around her clenched knuckles. The bar went up as if covered in gas, a huge bonfire licking at the air. To Junior, Yang must have looked demonic, but it was her demeanor that worried Ruby, Yang got loud when she lost it, she cursed and screamed and now she was silent, not a single word left her as she closed in on her prey, that was what scared Ruby.

Junior swung his bat over head at Yang shouting in fear as he did, only for Yang to catch it. Junior simply stared dumbstruck as Yang squeezed his brand new weapon, warping it with both heat and pressure until it shattered into tiny melting fragments on the dancefloor. He dropped the useless handle and tried to back away but Yang grabbed him by the throat and lifted him one-handed into the air.

"This is for what you did to Melanie, what you made them do, and it is all I can do to try and make up for what I have done." She didn't move after that, simply holding Junior there until he stopped moving, Ruby knew Yang was hurting inside, this wasn't her - this was something incredibly powerful to affect Yang like this. She hoped Melanie understood that.

"Come on Militia, we're done here, Yang and Mel can take care of this, in private." Ruby raised her voice for the last part scanning her gaze over the room as anyone still conscious scrambled for the nearest exit. With that she led Militia to the exit. "We're going home baby."

Yang dropped Junior's body onto the floor in a lifeless heap before turning back to the silent Melanie. Yang stood before her and didn't say anything, slowly she sank down to her knees leaning forward until her knuckles were on the cold floor, her body parallel to the ground kneeling before the silent twin. Without looking up she choked out. "I am at your mercy."

Mel's eyes widened at this act of submission, the brawler wasn't even looking at her, she could do _anything_. That familiar trickle of power and control she had felt back in Port's class at Beacon filled her. Melanies' emotions roiled within her, part of her wanted to kill Yang for hurting her, part of her wanted to just walk away and leave the brawler to her misery and part of her wanted to flip the blond over and ride her until she filled her with that fiery essence."H-how do I know you really care? How do I know you won't hurt me again?" Melanie muttered, barely audible.

Yangs' heart leapt, she hadn't even expected a chance at redemption. "I'll do anything you want to prove it. Anything."Melanie clenched her fists, that feeling of power and control swelled in her, and the desire to just give into Yang's warm embrace began to quiet her blind rage, she began to see that the brawler was being sincere, how much she was hurting right now. _"She really does care about me..."_ That thought filled her with warmth, a warmth that began filling that cold emptiness that had resided within her.

"Would you... would you give me somewhere to stay? Somewhere to sleep and food to eat?" She asked as her anger at the brawler faded.

"Of course!" Yang replied bobbing her head. _"Was she really getting another chance? Was Melanie truly forgiving her?"_

"I wouldn't be just a... a toy to you, I'd be your lover, your girlfriend?" She tried not to let pleading into her voice, but she couldn't quite believe this was happening.

"Yes." Yang breathed out her was truly beginning to believe Yang meant it, she was beginning to think that maybe she could be happy again, that she could be that girl in the mirror from this morning. _"Time to really test it."_

"Would you cut your hair for me?" She narrowed her eyes, searching for one hint of deception.

Yang winced slightly, her hair meant the world to her. Her mom had always brushed it before she went to bed. Back before… It was part of who she was now…

"Yes, I would." Her hair would grow back, but she would lose it for good to keep girl in white was convinced, her heart swelled and she barely kept a tear from her eye, she could be with Yang, she could be happy.

She smiled, curious how far she could push this; "Would you wear a collar that says you belong to me?"

Yang looked up and saw the smile on Melanie's face, the smirk and lust in her eyes. She smiled back. "Of course Mistress."


	7. Hair Hair Everywhere

Ruby and Yang sat in the clockwork tower. The duo had never been so nervous, chasing down the White Fang and Torchwick had been terrifying - but they were never nervous. Fighting against grimm when the city was breached had been horrifying, but neither Yang nor Ruby had felt their hands shake. The tournament had been the spectacle of Remnant, thousand upon thousands viewed the future Hunters and Huntresses go at it. Yet they lapped up the attention, even when Yang was eliminated by Ruby.

Now, sitting in this tower; their hands shook, breath caught and their stomachs rumbled. They had come here many times before, in the first semester and second Ozpin had guided them, sometimes unseen and sometimes directly, into a war with the White Fang. Upon being discovered, RWBY had not reacted well. In fact they had barely seen the headmaster since his deception was uncovered, even then only when necessary. Their parting had been less than amicable.

Ozpin opened his door with a slam, scowling profusely he stood before the coffee pot and filled up. He was barely even using his cane, the public face he wore gone. Yang leaned over to Ruby and asked with a conspiratorial whisper; "Think he' still sore about last time?"

Ozpin promptly landed in his chair and locked eyes with Ruby. The cold detachment he exuded only added more fuel to the angry fire in Ruby's. "Yes Yang, I think he's still sore." She remaked crossing her arms."Mrs Rose. Mrs Xiao Long. What brings you to my office today?" He asked taking a sip from his mug.

His eyes gave away what his words didn't; He _knew_. _**Everything**_.

**_As always._**

There was a heavy silence for a few moments, Ozpin was radiating smugness at a rate which could power a kingdom, even Yang was beginning to feel uneasy under his gaze His gestures were every bit as rhythmatic and routine as the clockwork tower they sat in.

* * *

1,2,3 blink. 4,5,6 drink.

* * *

"We want you to let our friends…" Ozpin's eyes lit up and the shadow of a smirk flashed across his face at that but Ruby managed to steamroll through as if nothing happened,"enroll in Beacon next year." She said simply.

* * *

12,3 blink.

* * *

"Ruby, you know that I cannot simply bend the rules whenever I see fit. After all a headmaster should know better." He returned to his natural frowning state as he sipped from his coffee, Ruby having visibly winced at her own comment being directed at her. "After all, I can't control people's actions like some puppetmaster, can I?" Ruby deflated slightly, forcing Yang to step in.

* * *

4,5,6 drink.

* * *

"You're angry about last time Headmaster, we understand. You had good reason to use us to fight the White Fang, but this isn't about that." She stared him down, forcing his disinterested gaze to settle on her again.

* * *

1,2,3 blink.

* * *

"I see. After you four came to me demanding I take no part in your lives outside class, you come to me demanding I do you a favour outside class. Please Ms Xiao Long, tell me why I should allow you two to pick who deserves to come to this school." His words cut through her as easily as they did Ruby. It was strange, Yang would normally have hit back, whether verbally or physically. But something was holding her back.

* * *

4,5,6 drink.

* * *

Ruby was firmly staring at the ground in front of Ozpin's desk, her hood slightly covering her silver eyes, "Because I'll get you fired." She muttered, drawing the full might of Ozpin's gaze on her. Ozpin put his cup down his previous uninterested frown being replaced by a look of outraged surprise.

* * *

1,2,3 blink.

* * *

"Ruby, what-" He began.

"I will tell anyone who will listen, everything you told us the last time we were here. How you sat back and observed The White Fang when you could have crushed them. How you sat back and used us as scouts when you could have ended them." She looked up with fire in her eyes. "Or how you indirectly caused the Breach by delegating a serious threat to teenagers you should be protecting." Her sister was standing up to Ozpin.

A scraping chair showed Ruby was actually, standing up to Ozpin. "I will." She vowed with shaking fists and voice.

"When did Ruby become so badass?" Yang thought.

* * *

1,2,3 blink. 4,5,6 **glasses off,** 1,2,3 **wipe**, 4,5,6 blink.

* * *

"You would go so far for them?" He asked quietly turning around to gaze over Vale.

"Yes." The sisters answered in unison; sharing a glance and a smile as Ozpin let silence fall.

"Everything you said is true. I manipulated you, used you and indirectly sacrificed lives. I crafted a strategy with you all at the centre." He sighed aloud. "You think so poorly of me because of that. Secrecy is the knife I wield, but it has turned on me as always."

Yang felt like she needed to say something, she pitied Ozpin in that moment. An old man who had protected his people time and again, brought low by his pupil. "You say that I failed to protect this school. You threaten me, yet think nothing of the consequences. You question me without asking the most important question of all." He returned his glasses to his face, retaking his seat with grace. He had taken the time to compose himself, but Ruby still stood; coiled and ready.

"What should we have asked headmaster?" Yang provided, hoping to defuse her sister.

"Why." Ozpin answered with a fleeting smile. "Ruby, you want to know why I did not sweep down and crush Roman Torchwick when he began robbing dust stores? You want to know why I baited you into accepting a mission in Mountain Glenn?" Ruby nodded silently. "Well you shall have to sit down. I was led to believe that it was your sister had the temper." He smiled, offering an olive branch. Ruby sat, her excess frustration was triggering her semblance slightly, causing a small rose petal to land in Yang's hair. Ozpin drained the last of his coffee and studied them with a well trained stare. His eyes seemed slightly glazed over, as if he were dreaming - but he was simply thinking of what to say next, it was strange to see him lost for words no matter how briefly. "Now I am going to do something I should have done weeks ago. I am going to answer you one hundred percent honestly. I want your trust Ruby, then we can deal with the Malachite twins together."

"Now it is obvious you still don't trust me, Ruby. Let me continue to explain myself, my strategy looks deeper than the next three years, I am planning for the next forty years. I could sweep down from this tower for every threat to Vale as I did in my youth. I could strike down Roman Torchwick, The Hound of Baskerveil, Jerah the Bear Baron and probably twenty more of their ilk before the sun sets." He listed off five of the world's ten most wanted.

"So why don't you." Ruby challenged coldly.

"The same reason I retired from active duty to teach; because I won't be here forever." He paused, closing his eyes for a second before renewing his speech in an almost resigned tone. "When I die someone will need to take up my mantle, descending from Vale to defeat those who would threaten our world." He smiled sadly as he looked at the two girls, "I apologise I get very poetic when I divulge my plans." When Yang smiled he took his cue to continue. "I need someone who is able to take the initiative and seek out threats, much like your team did when looking for the White Fang. Moreso I need someone who is not afraid to take any chance to stop a foe when presented, much like you did at the dust store before we met." He grinned, a heartwarming smile that had probably been hidden for years, much in the same manner Ozpin hid his intentions. "Are you beginning to understand Ruby?"

She shook her head. Yang shrugged. That same heart melting smile lit up the office, The Headmasterlooked like a teenager gushing over some new movie star. "Well I need someone who is strong enough to take my place in Vale, someone who has seen combat against threats that could and would destroy hundreds of lives. What I need, Ruby Rose, is someone who can stand between the light and darkness. Instead, I found four girls who would do that job better than I ever could."

Yang gasped and Ruby froze.

Ozpin chuckled, his trademark composure was beginning to creep back into his posture, "You were never pieces on a chessboard girls, though you are not quite players yet either. You were something like apprentices, but again not quite. You are unique. Now please, I have explained myself entirely to you, a very rare thing indeed. All I want is to regain your trust." Ruby was silent, reeling from the Headmaster's speech. He stared into Ruby's eyes for a long time and she stared right back. Something silent and unknown seemed to pass between them, as neither blinked for what must have been minutes. "We will, now return to the matter at hand however. Without feeling like enemies." He frowned as Ruby's eyes remained hard as ever.

Yang raised her hand to interrupt the battle of wills and the Headmaster acquiesced to her, as if this were just a lecture. She slowly took a deep breath; formal meetings always stressed her out, which often left her tongue tied - the last thing she needed right now, "I just want to say that this isn't about what happened between us, or our feelings for the Malachites Headmaster. This isn't about us at all." She gestured to Ruby and herself when she realised she wasn't being as clear as she had planned, "But I will say that denying the twins access to Beacon won't stop us from seeing them." Yang paused not breaking eye contact with Ozpin. "This is about giving two girls who have been given nothing but misery every day of their lives a chance at life. Two young potential huntresses; could you honestly turn them away knowing what they've been through to get here?"Yang stared at Ozpin for a long moment. He sighed heavily closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair.

Ruby piped up, her voice uncharacteristically somber, "If you _have_ to think of it tactically, then remember that both of them can take a hit from Yang. I think Militia could craft a good weapon or two if she had a workshop. They'd be strong huntresses, something you need more than ever." The emphasis on _"you"_ had not escaped Yang. But Ozpin's face had not changed through Ruby's little addendum.

He finally spoke after what seemed like an age:"They will have to take the placement test just like every other student, _if_ they pass _then_ they will be accepted into Beacon." He relented, resistance was surprisingly fierce for this slight concession, even after they cleared the air. Ozpin must have had his reasons, he always did. But Yang could see no reason to at least give the twins the chance to prove smiled broadly as soon as she turned her back to Ozpin, joining Yang as they got up to leave the room, the eldest sister kept to a happy smirk and jostled her younger sister's hair as they rejoined the twins in the hall.

"You'll have to take the placement test but as long as you pass that you'll be fine." Ruby said, before bursting into an ear busting squeal with her girlfriend. Yang approached Melanie and the two seemed to relax for the first time in days. Melanie flicked the small silver pendant hanging from a black choker necklace around Yang's neck. "Thank you."

"Anything for you." Yang hugged her close. "Mistress."Mel smiled examining the silver pendant closer.

* * *

_**Yang Xiao Long**_

_**Property of Melanie Malachite**_

* * *

"You've done more than enough Yang." She said, moving her head closer.

"Get a room sis." Mil and Ruby chimed together with matching smirks. The two had linked arms and had generally just morphed into one big red blur beyond Yang's happy tears. Melanie couldn't help but blush and pull away.

"Well, we have to celebrate this right?" Militia said, smiling shyly. She seemed to be almost hiding behind Ruby as if someone else started the conversation.

"I've celebrated far worse occasions." Yang agreed.

Melanie cleared her throat, causing Yang to fall silent in obedience. She couldn't help but smirk at the shock on Ruby's face as she submitted."Yang and I have a few errands to run first. Don't we?" Melanie demanded, pinching Yang slightly as she did.

"Yes Mistress." She said dutifully, dropping her gaze and trying to keep the smile from her face.

Militia's eyebrows rose into her hairline, trying to puzzle out how Mel had become dominant. Ruby just sighed, "We'll meet you guys in Vermillion I guess." She shrugged and headed for the stairwell with Militia skipping along behind her.

"Quite a good show hot stuff. I thought Ruby's eyes were going to pop out." Melanie said once the door had shut. She turned to face the blonde, all the pretense gone. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Melanie, I said I'd cut my hair and I'm not a liar." She kissed Melanie, a quick peck on the cheek to give her courage. "Now let's find a salon. If I'm doing this I'm doing it right." Yang said, heading to the door.

"Good thing nobody was around Mistress. You're not very consistent with your submissiveness." Melanie quipped taking Yang's hand in her own.

"I'm trying though." Yang replied with a pout as they pressed together in the tight hallway.

"I know." Melanie reassured. "Promise you'll keep the collar even when you take charge again?"

Melanie could feel Yang heat up as she always did when they mentioned the collar around her neck. "Of course Mistress."

* * *

There it was. The hair salon, Yang stared up at the sign and stroked her hair defensively. Layachi's hair emporium scared her like nothing else in her entire had to do this, she promised Mel she would, and she owed it to Mel to keep her promises, she had hurt the twin enough already. The blonde took a deep breath, collecting herself before slowly pushing open the door and entering to a ringing bell. She strode in with Melanie close behind began talking with the woman at the front desk while Yang tried to distract herself. It wasn't too long before she was seated in one of the barber's chairs.

Melanie gave her a reassuring smile and hugged her. "It's good to know how much you really care about me." Yang was trying to draw as much courage as she could form the hug. She really didn't want to be here.

"Of course, I'd do anything for you... Mistress." Yang replied bowing her head slightly at the end, the submission giving her a strange feeling, she felt light headed when Mel's face lit up.

Mel couldn't stop smiling. "You're making your Mistress very happy."

The barber arrived promptly, lumbering over with all the grace of a gazelle despite his heavy frame. He welcomed the pair and threw an apron over Yang, protecting her clothes from the cascade of hair that would follow."Welcome ladies! I am Layachi, son of Layachi. How can I be serving you today!?" The barber asked examining Yang's golden mane, with well practiced fingers. They glided through her hair just as her mother's had.

Yang took a deep breath. "Cut it short."

The barber seemed taken aback. "If you insist; how short would you like it?" He placed his hands about halfway up her back.

"Shorter." Melanie said from behind a magazine. She hadn't even looked up at the barbers words. But Yang saw the pained expression on his face.

"Shoulder length." Yang replied reluctantly.

"This is beautiful hair, I beg of you ladies, are you sure?" The barber begged with gusto.

"Yes... I'm sure, I have to do this, it's important to me." Yang replied gaining resolve.

"Okay, this will take a little while, if you would like anything to drink, we serve an excellent red- ." The barber replied as he began gathering supplies.

Yang grabbed him by his oversized collar, pulling him so close she could smell his breath and was staring into the man's terrified blue eyes; "Yes. Lots."

Layachi hurried off to grab whatever alcohol he could as Melanie finally put down her magazine, despite it being almost as old as her. Melanie stepped up giving Yang a peck on the cheek. "I need to go get some things, I'll be back before you're done."

"Okay" Yang grumbled but Mel stopped looking at her expectantly as Layachi presented an exquisitely luxurious bottle. He swiftly found an end table and with his strangely dexterous gait began filling a pint glass with red wine.

"Okay what?" Mel proffered with hands on her squirmed uncomfortably in her chair, the barber was right there already looking at them weird."Okay mistress... I'll miss you." Yang replied feeling a strange erotic thrill within her at publicly admitting her submission to this total stranger.

Mel smiled warmly and turned leaving the store with a final nod goodbye. "I'll miss you too." Yang relaxed into the chair. The barber gave her one last slightly odd look before shrugging his shoulders and setting to sound of the scissors and feeling the weight fall away was almost more than she could handle. It was only thinking of Mel and the warm smile she wore that kept Yang going through this. _It's worth it for her._

Mel returned before too long just as the barber was finishing cleaning up her cut. With a short thanks and payment they walked out of the barber shop, a veritable mountain of hair being swept into a bag for Layachi's sister's wigmaking company.

"H-how do I look?" Yang asked nervously, there was a slight slur to her words but Mel ignored it as she appraised her property. Yang's hair was completely shortened barely even making it to shoulder length. Her hair seemed to enjoy the shocking new freedom, as it stuck out from her head in messy curls.

"If you didn't have such huge tits you look very tomboyish." Mel replied, she half lidded her eyes and gazed into Yangs with a loving smile. "I love it."Yang sighed in relief, she realized that she had been just as anxious of what Mel would think of her as she was actually losing her hair. She felt a little wobbly leaving the barbers, her emotions and the wine combining to send her head spinning. _Mom always loved my hair._

"I'm glad you like it, what did you leave to get mistress?" Yang asked after a moment remembering to address Mel properly this time.

A lustful spark lit in Melanie's eyes and she hugged Yang barely ghosting her lips against the big brawlers. "Oh just a few things..."

**_Click._**

Yang looked down as Mel pulled back finding the twin holding a thin black leash that she had attached to the collar around her neck, Yang's face flushed as she was now _very_ publicly Melanie's."Mmmm such a sexy pet you are. Come on,lets get back to your room. Your mistress needs some love." Mel grinned playfully as she began walking away with Yang following obediently on the leash.

Yang swallowed thickly her mind filling with perverse thoughts of what her mistress might do to her. "Of course mistress."

* * *

Ruby suddenly stopped, mid bag packing. Militia felt her stiffen behind her, everything from a heart attack to a papercut racing through her mind. "Ruby is everything okay?" She asked, concerned.

"Something very bad just happened... " She said robotically, staring out at the window. "Like thousands of tiny voices cried out, only to be cut at once. Beauty has suffered a wound." She intoned gravely.

"What?" Militia asked, putting a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. Ruby started as if woken froma nightmare.

"What what?" She asked, with a confused stare. In her hand was a furry white scarf, seemingly forgotten in her strange trance.

"You were saying something…" Militia offered in hope of discovering just what had happened to her mistress. But the shrug she got in reply told her that Ruby was miles away . She had been strangely quiet since they had entered to the dorm and the packing she had been doing was not for a trip to a restaurant.

"Hey Mil; go on ahead and meet me at the statue." She tossed a pack which Mil caught instinctively. "I've got a call to make." She offered a smile in apology that made Militia weak at the knees, she opened her mouth only to find herself draped in rose petals and meeting Ruby's own lips. "It's a surprise. Don't worry."

Militia reluctantly turned to the door and exited, the dorm across the hall had it's door open and a tall blonde boy locked her way. "Hey Ruby did you-." He began to ask only to find himself facing a total stranger.

"Uhm Ruby's busy." She answered, "But she told me she had to sleep in your room last night." she lied cooly.

"Yang?" He asked with a goofy grin on his face. Everything about the boy put her at ease, he was like one big unthreatening puppy. He just radiated a sense of calm… perhaps that was his... what did Ruby call it again; semblance?

"You could say that." She giggled, "If you'll excuse me; I have to get going." She turned and headed off only for the stranger to tap her on the head. She didn't realize how tall he was.

"I'll come with. My friends haven't came back yet, so why not take a walk." He smiled again, it was almost impossible to say not to him.

In a sigh of exasperation she shrugged, "I don't see why not."

He stuck out his hand, "Any friend of Ruby's is a friend of mine. I'm Jaune."

She was tempted to spill her relationship to Ruby. A sudden territorial instinct causing her to puff out her chest as if readying for a fight. It would be so good to shatter any dreams this guy had of- Wait, Ruby was hers already. Paranoia wouldn't help anyone, in fact it would just make Ruby resent her. Plus Ruby didn't even know she liked girls until yesterday. Plus, Jaune seemed nice…

Her brain wouldn't stop functioning, gears whirring into overdrive as she fought against the thoughts that fought to take control of her thoughts. "Shut up instincts!"She yelled to the her left shoulder where a little devil had sat moments before.

"You okay?" Jaune asked, tapping her head with a finger again. Militia's frustration must have been a fearful sight because he flung his hand back in a hurry.

"I'm fine. Thank you. I'm Militia." She curtseyed, before forgetting that she wasn't in Junior's club anymore. She grasped Jaune's hand and shook it firmly.

"You wouldn't happen to know Nora Valkyrie would you?" Jaune asked as they began heading for the grounds.

"Never heard the name before. Why?" Miltia asked.

"She likes to argue with her shoulder sometimes too." Jaune reflected, "I hope shes okay."

"Why wouldn't she be?" Miltitia asked with concern.

"Well her family make the Grimm look like pansies." He rubbed the back of his head nervously. He didn't need to be nervous, the joke had Militia doubling over in laughter.

* * *

"So you don't mind me borrowing it?" Ruby asked her scroll.

"No. It's not like the White Fang are letting us fly out for shopping trips. I wouldn't have given you the spare key if you couldn't use it, Dolt." Weiss managed to lecture despite her smile. Ruby could practically see the light bulb igniting above her head when her face became a mask of concern; "I thought you weren't heading back out until next month. Is everything okay with you and Yang?

"Everything's fine. Better than fine actually." Ruby gushed. so much so that Blake chimed in from off screen. "What?"

"Blake said that she better not have to clean up." Weiss visibly balked at the entendre. "She's also been spending too much time with degenerates on this mission." She snapped offscreen, surprising Ruby with the venom.

"Hey, you two play nice!" Ruby demanded, a little too dominating. Weiss' eyebrows rose at the change in nature, but she muttered an apology to Blake anyways.

"I'm going to take…" Her mind went blank.

* * *

**_What do I say here?_**

_Say her name? Or say her? Or should I be vague? Aren't Weiss' parents like super controlling and nuts? What if liking girls is some kind of ultra big no-no for her family? What about Blake? She was raised by fanatics, what if they told her liking girls was some kind of sin and ohmydust what do I say..._

* * *

"Someone on a trip." She said, her voice must have given something away.

Weiss huffed, clearly irritated that was all the information Ruby was giving, in return she decided to vent some of the irritation her diplomatic mission had caused, "When we come back you and Yang better spill. She's been sending us nothing but annoying hints about having someone for us to meet." She only seemed to get more irritated as she ranted, "That's if you don't include last night where we got thirty three messages telling us how proud she was of you. Has she been drinking again?"

"I dunno. I'll go check on her but I gotta go thanks for the favour Weiss, bye!" Ruby blurted hanging up the call and letting out a huge sigh. "Why am I so stressed out about telling them about Militia? Weiss is my best friend. Blake is one of the most caring people I know? Why am I so scared?" She wondered aloud before picking up her pack and strapping Crescent Rose onto her back.

She was _Ruby Rose_.

She just threatened _Ozpin_.

She had just called in a favour from _Weiss Fricken Schnee_.

She was _**invincible**_.

_**Now it's time to go get Militia!**_

"Oh Crap I left Militia at the statue!" She exclaimed, taking a shortcut out the window, clouding herself in rose petals she sailed through the sky in a trail of red, slowly falling towards the Arc memorial.


	8. Dynamic Entries!

Yang had been lead by leash all the way back to the dorm, people had seen her, stared at her, why did it make her so horny?Mel smiled seductively at Yang who was fidgeting and breathing heavily, she could tell Yang was hard in her shorts. The uninvited attention was getting to her and the big brawler was _very _turned on. Mel wound the leash around her hand, pulling Yang to her and making the taller girl bend slightly, forcing her face down to her level.

"Mmmm something the matter pet?" She trilled.

"M-mistress, please I-I'm so horny~" Yang whined with a surprising lack of resistance, "L-let me please you."

"Mmmm what a kinky pet, you like being on display like this?" Mel grinned pressing herself to the brawler and rubbing her hard-on through her pants. "My little exhibitionist." She grinned as Yang squeaked under her attentive hands.

Yang panted and moaned as Mel touched her. "Y-yes mistress, I'm yours." It was like the walk had dropped a cloud over her mind and all she could think of was pleasing Mel.

"Good girl, undress for me." Mel commanded releasing the leash so Yang could obeyed quickly, exposing her aching breasts and stepping out of her underwear with practiced ease, rushing to stand before her mistress observed her pet with hungry eyes, she was so beautiful, her strong muscular but still curvy body, she knew she'd feel safe in those arms. Her eyes drifted downwards to Yangs' stiff erection, causing the usually bold blonde to blush like the schoolgirl she was. There she was, standing rigid before her and twitching with need. _She's so big._

Mel pulled off her own clothing, tossing it to the side with little grace or care driven by an intense need.. "On your knees."Yang dropped down to her knees looking expectantly up at her mistress just waiting for the next command."Such a good girl deserves a reward." Mel placed her hand on the back of Yang's head and pushed the blonds' face in between her already spread legs.

Yang started licking, wrapping her hands around the slim legs resting against her broad shoulders. She began sliding her hands up and down the backs of Melanie's thighs, sliding her tongue between Mel's lower lips and sucking on her clit. The submission thrilled her, a surprising sensation. Hearing her lover demand her attention felt like nothing else she had experienced, her every pore ignited when Melanie had forced her down to taste her. It was bliss, feeling Mel's nails scratching against her scalp and knowing her hair was just another concession to her mistress.

Mel panted as Yang ate her out. _Oh dust she's good at this!_ Mel moaned rolling her hips against Yang's face as the brawler's onslaught pressed her ever closer towards release. "Ah! good pet Yes! drink it all up!" She screamed, memories of Yang making similar demands only heightening her already explosive orgasm.

Mel came, pressing herself roughly against her toy's face. Yang obediently drank down as much as she could, unable to stop the rest of her mistress' cum dripping down her chin and onto her breasts.

Mel backed up on wobbly legs as she finished, slumping against Ruby's bunk and smiling in post orgasmic bliss. "On your back. I'm going to take you." She leered at Yang's ass as she repositioned, resisting the urge to lick her lips, she instead snapped her fingers. "On the bed now." Mel ordered climbing onto the bed with Yang.

She wrapped her hand around Yang's stiff shaft as she climbed onto the bed, stroking her, squeezing her, scratching her nails on that cock lightly but most of all watching as Yang squirmed and moaned at her touch. "Please mistress! I can't take it!" Yang begged her voice full of lust.

"You've been good, but you must please mistress before you cum." Mel replied, leaning over and whispering into her toy's ear seductively. She was grinning as she positioned herself over Yang's stiff erection.

"Of course mistress!" Yang panted, her hips twitched and bucked as Mel hovered just out of reach of Yang's hard on. Mel grinned, Yang had always impaled her on that monster of her's… This time Mel was going to take this slow, her fucktoy needed to learn to be patient. She gently lowered herself down onto Yang's throbbing shaft, sliding in one slow inch at a time, her head spinning as that same burning sensation raced through her body.

She bit back a stream of compliments with difficulty, the need to be dominant fighting with her desire to bask and that exquisite full feeling only Yang could provide. Yang's face was painted with sheer bliss as Mel wrapped around her slowly. Finally hilting herself on Yang she gasped in pleasure, the perfect feeling of fullness Yang gave her was unlike anything else and was definitely worth the enforced patience.

She rolled her hips and bounced on top of Yang riding the brawler in a slow sensual way the brute would never have done. "M-mistress I can't.. nhggg~ I'm gunna cum!" Yang moaned balling her hands into the sheets. Melanie couldn't believe her ears, she had broken Yang so quickly, just the simple act of forcing Yang to slow down had eroded her seemingly limitless stamina. A surprisingly effective achilles heel.

"No! Not until you please me first!." Melanie scolded continuing to ride the grunted bucking her hips with need as she forced herself to obey, the pressure building within her until she thought she would explode, but she was Mel's pet she _had_ to rode Yang faster and harder as she neared her climax, the control, the deadness she had felt earlier, the emptiness, it all faded away replaced by Yang filling her so perfectly. She moaned in pleasure as her body was wracked with orgasmic release. "N-now Yang now!"

Yang exploded inside her, the brawler letting out a carnal scream of pleasure as she bucked into Mel's spasming pussy, her mistress' body instinctively milking her for all she was worth. Yang's mind blanked out, her body mind and soul crumbling under the most powerful orgasm she had ever had, her eyes burning red as her cock kept pumping her burning essence into Mel until it overflowed around her shaft.

Riding out the last of her intense orgasm Mel slumped forward laying atop Yang panting covered in a thin sheen of sweat, she could feel the pool of heat sloshing around inside her, it made her so happy to feel that, what she thought she would never have un-clipped the leash from Yang's collar as she lay against the brawler in a happy bliss. "Hmmm how'd I do hun?" She asked, squeezing Yang's chin with a giggle.

"That's was amazing, I never thought I'd cum that hard from being dominated." Yang replied, the fog was clearing from her mind, but she still slurred a little. "I could get used to this."

"Mmmm it _was _amazing" Melanie reluctantly admitted,"But I think I'll still always like you being in charge though." Mel mumbled as she lazily traced her fingers over Yang's abs.

"Mmmm good, because it's my turn." Mel looked up into Yang's red eyes, that familiar feeling of being prey shuddering through her. Before Mel could even react Yang had flipped her onto her stomach and wrapped the leash around her arms tying them together. Yang placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned down low against her ear. "I love the way you dominated me, but I'm an animal and I still need to rut like one."

Yang presser her still-hard and cum slicked shaft against Mel, rubbing the tip against her un-touched rear. "Y-Yang are you- in there… I've never-"Yang pressed forward after rubbing enough fluid over Mels' hole to lube it up, working her way in to the tight hole with a drawn out grunt of pleasure.

"Ahnnnn!" Mel squealed as Yang rammed her thick shaft into her ass, the pain twisting into a sick pleasure quickly, eliciting a long sensuous moan from her.

Yang grinned evilly hearing the lewd moan, she clawed Mel's ass with excruciating slowness, feeling every muscle in Mel's body spasm around her. "I knew it, I knew you'd love getting your tight little ass pounded." Yang began roughly pumping in and out pushing Mel's head down into the bed holding tight on her bound arms.

Melanie's mind went blank form the pleasure, she could barely move beneath the powerful brawler, all she could do was moan and squirm Yang taking her from behind, her lover as rough and animalistic as she warned, it was like nothing she had ever experienced before. Yang wrapped an arm around her and pulled Mel upright so she could slide her other hand around and into the smaller girls slit. Her fingers instantly messy with the hot seed that was still dribbling from Mels' cunt.

"Come on, scream my name when you cum." Yang ggrowled in her ear picking up the pace with both her hands and her shaft.

"Yes, yes, YES! I I'm cumming YAAAAAANGGGG!" Mel screamed as her body was wracked with another intense orgasm. Mel's clenching muscles drove her over the edge and she gushed into Mel's ass, sinking her teeth into the smaller girls neck deep enough to draw blood. Mel melted both her womb and bowels filled with Yang's burning essence, and they both collapsed to the bed, Yang finally spent.

Mel on her back looked to Yang whose eyes were back to their normal lilac color, the pain in her neck finally registered. "You bit me."

Yang chuckled moving Mel onto her side and pressing their bodies together so Yang was wrapped protectively around the smaller girl. "I did, and it will leave a scar so everyone know you're mine." She licked the blood from the wound and kissed Mel's neck affectionately. "And I'll always wear the collar so everyone knows I'm yours."

Mel relaxed into the brawlers warmth feeling it from within and from around her, perfectly warm and safe.

"I love you Yang."

"I love you too Mel."

* * *

"Why did I do this?" Ruby screamed as a sudden gust blew her off track.

Militia and Jaune looked up to see a trail of red flying across the sky, arms flailing with panic. Ruby had intended to dramatically land atop the statue, maybe throwing some rose petals onto Jaune in revenge for the time he drew on her face when she passed out in Port's class. But instead she sailed straight into the adjacent fountain. A studying pair had seen Ruby coming, but had stared into the sky in confused shock instead of running, the splash from Ruby's dramatic entrance created the perfect wet t shirt contest. Causing poor Velvet and her friend to run off screaming.

Jaune blushed so bright it was painful to look at him. Militia and Jaune ran towards an already recovered Ruby, the red baron trying to play off her flight as intentional with a grin. She floated in the little water remaining in the fountain. "Come on in guys the water's fine!" She remarked to the duo.

"Do you have to cause trouble wherever you go?" Militia sighed, a smile working it's way to her face now that the panic had eased off. She helped Ruby out the fountain while Jaune tried to control his hormones. "I missed you." She whispered.

"I missed you too Mil." Ruby said normally, surprising the twin with a quick kiss, which Jaune did his best to look away from.

"Now I know how I looked in the Emerald Forest." He nervously quipped, chuckling. Ruby laughed with him, even though he had no idea where to look. He still struggled with the whole 'relaxation' thing even after all this time at Beacon.

"What's the Emerald Forest?" Militia asked, utterly dumbfounded at whatever joke Jaune had cracked.

Jaune opened his mouth only to find both Ruby's hands clamped over it before he got halfway through the first syllable; "She's not taken her entrance exam yet Jaune!" She protested with a stern tut. "I'm not having her forced to go to another academy because you help her cheat." Jaune seemed to wince at her words, but he muttered an apology when her hands were removed.

"So, how you treating my girl Jaune?" Ruby asked with menace, her features turning dark, "I'm not going to have to rough you up am I?" She growled cracking her knuckles.

"He was a perfect gentleman. In fact we've arranged to go shopping on Friday. He could do with a feminine opinion." She smiled at him.

"I think you've been spending too much time with Nora." Jaune grumbled.

"There is no such thing as too much violence!" Ruby yelled, one leg on the fountain while imitating Nora. It wasn't too far off; given a hammer and some hair dye Ruby could probably pass for Nora's less busty sister on most days.

"Oh no, please don't break my legs!" Jaune squealed in mock terror. "I'll give you all the pancakes you desire!" He tried to run as 'Nora' tackled him to the ground. Militia's mind tried to puzzle out who Nora was. She seemed to be Jaune's opposite in almost every way; loud obnoxious, confident, cared little for personal space… Ruby noticed the epiphany before she gave voice to her thoughts.

"So, Nora is Jaune's girlfriend?" Militia asked. The wrestling duo stopped and stared at her blankly, the whole world seeming to freeze in silence.

_I don't think I should have said that._

The Hunter and Huntress exploded in laughter, rolling around the cobbles with not a care in the world. Jaune seemed to be physically crying, thought it could be from the repeated kicks to the crotch he was receiving courtesy of Ruby's own spasming laughter. "Oh my dust. Nora? hahaha" Ruby managed between heaves. "She'd break Jaune in half beforfe he even got second base!" She squealed, causing Militia to blush crimson.

Jaune fought his way to a kneeling position, "Could you imagine a date with Nora? We'd be pulling overtime hunting Grimm before coming back home to eat a six course meal! She'd bankrupt me in a week!"

"Nah she'd kill you first!" Ruby mocked, soaking the statue as she planted herself on it. A small puddle formed around her, doing little to deny her humour. Miltia was invited to snuggle, partially to dry her girlfriend off.

"No way,I have charm." Jaune declared, Miltia found herself giving a small noise of affirmation, much to Jaune's pleasure and Ruby's displeasure.

"Charm won't stop her from beating you whenever Weiss walks past!" Ruby actually stuck out her tongue, bringing inappropriate memories of it's use into Militia's mind. She was becoming more and more unsure of her place in this group.

"Hey I am over Weiss!" Jaune protested in horror, planting himself on his great grandfather's foot. His perch towered over the girl's but the anger on his face only invited more teasing.

"Are not!"

"Are too!" He protested swiftly.

_"He must have siblings" _Mil mused silently, recalling the times Melanie had flung the same response her way._  
_

"Are not!" Ruby actually leant back over the statue to smirk up at him with confidence.

"Why do you think I've been spending so much time with Pyrrha!" Jaune pleaded, well past the point of disbelief at Ruby's badgering.

"Because you're training with her, duh!" Ruby huffed, shrugging off Jaune's defence as easily as two's bickering was friendly, but Militia couldn't help but feel lonely. Here was a relative stranger, yet Ruby could gossip and joke and tease with him much more than she could her.

She finally brought peace in the form of a question; "So Weiss is Ruby's best friend and teammate, who is Nora, or Pyrrha for that matter?" She almost wished she could collapse in on herself at the shock on Jaune's face, Ruby just sighed.

"I was going to give you the details on the flight, but I suppose we could do it now." She smiled, "Beacon divide hunters and huntresses into teams of four. I lead team RWBY; Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long." Ruby ticked off her teammates, going through them one by one, still seemingly overawed by her own achievements.

Militia couldn't help but blurt out; "You're best friends with _the _Weiss Schnee?" Ruby really underestimated herself, kickass huntress, amazing partner and BFFS with the elite of the elite? What couldn't she do?

"Yes. The ice princess herself." Jaune chuckled.

"Hey you admitted to having a crush on her blondie." Mil snapped back surprisingly quick, she was worried she'd offended him until he lifted his hands in a feeble gesture for peace. "What about your team Jaune?" She said, hoping her words hadn't stung.

He seemed happy enough, recovering quickly. "Team JNPR; Led by the one and only Jaune Arc. My teammates are the Beserker Bride Nora Valkyrie, nickname picked by Nora Valkryie. Four time national singles champion Pyrrha Nikos; she's on cereal boxes Y'know; and last but not least, Lie Ren. He's… kind of hard to describe." He shrugged with his trademark grin; "Don't worry about getting the hang of it, we still haven't ironed out every kink."

"But you guys are amazing; you kill Grimm and stop bad guys and help people. I can't wait to ace my exam!" She slammed a tiny fist into her palm, her determination rewarded with a firm squeeze from her mistress.

"We're not all super soldier teacher pets or anything." Jaune counselled, "Not all of us get to go on super secret missions from the headmaster." He winked and looked over to Ruby. She _really_ hadn't told Militia how special she was here.

"I have regular knees." She mumbled to herself, barely audible.

Jaune's scroll flashed an alarm, prompting him to freak out and almost fall flat on his face, his flailing set Ruby and Militia off on a chorus of giggling. "Crap, Nora and Ren are getting back tonight. I gotta run for the docks, see you guys later. Be safe." he waved briefly before fleeing in the totally wrong direction.

The lovers let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. Militia elbowed Ruby in the ribs, "Super secret mission?"

"Damnit Jaune." Ruby cursed. "Okay, It all started when I was mugged…"

* * *

"I love listening to you tell stories." Militia said dreamily from Ruby's lap. It had taken half an hour to recount her time at Beacon thus far, even leaving out the entrance exam and Emerald forest. Miltia had tried to pry out the secrets of the entrance exam from her using every "subtle" means of manipulation in her arsenal. But Ruby had refused to budge, instead barreling through her tale with a voice naturally suited to storytelling. She must have loved reading, no way she had that kind of narrative ability naturally. The following question and answer session was interrupted by a notification on Ruby's scroll. Weiss told them that their flight would be due at any minute now, she hadn't been joking. From the North came a sleek silver jet with the Schnee logo on it's side.

"Your chariot dear." Ruby chuckled as Militia gawked.

"Weiss let you borrow her Auto-Flight Six-Fifty?" She managed to splurt as the private plane stowed away it's side jets. Ruby smiled at the childlike wonder on Militia's face as a thin black rope dropped down from the cockpit automatically. "This jet is worth more than most buisness make in a decade! How did you manage to -"

Ruby held her close, her arm wrapped around her girlfriend's waist with a strong grip. Militia flushed as Ruby's silver eyes locked with hers, the huntress kissed her, a long embrace that robbed what little breath remained in Militia's lungs and gripped the rope with one strong hand, "Well I did promise to stop bugging her when she gets back."

"This trip must be special." Militia breathed as the jet reeled the pair in, resisting the urge to shriek in terror as they climbed into the sky with only Ruby's grip on the rope keeping them safe.

"It is. You're going to meet my Mom." Ruby explained with a strangely sad smile.


	9. Bonds of Introspection

The jet was surprisingly spacious for it's size. The centre had been designed to house a sleek ultra modern kitchen, equipped with enough supplies for cross kingdom journeys. The whole interior coursed with sky blue lines, sophisticated technology working to provide the ultimate in high end comfort transit. The decor was very _Weiss_, the sky blue lines must have been a customer choice, as they contrasted perfectly to the black leather seats in the cockpit. Militia stood with mouth agape, the technology on hand seemed like something out of one of Junior's bad movies.

"Do we have an AI?" Militia gushed, looking around at the kitchen and cockpit in excitement.

Ruby sighed, "No we don't have-"

A holographic face appeared between the two causing Militia to shriek in terrified joy, "Greetings! I am Gwen, your navigational aide! It's so nice to have you back Miss Rose!" The face chimed in it's hollow voice before Ruby could explain. "Welcome aboard Guest! Would you like to leave your name so I can remember you?"

"It's not an A-" Ruby tried to intervene.

"Militia Malachite!" She practically screamed, bouncing up and down. "Oh my dust I'm going to explore everything on this ship!"

Ruby gripped her wrist fiercely, her slender frame disrupting Gwen's hologram and forcing her to reappear behind the hooded huntress. "Militia, I love to touch stuff as much as you but this isn't ours."

"Aww but Ruby…" Mil pouted.

"No. Touchy." Ruby threw a duffel bag stuffed full of clothes at her head with such force she fell flat on her back. "Go get changed Mil, I'll need to set the destination." Ruby began folding out a piece of paper in Weiss' elegant handwriting. "If I can remember how…" She muttered as she planted herself in the cockpit.

"Would you require assistance finding the bathroom Militia?" Gwen asked, appearing on the fridge door with her strangely cold smile.

"No thank you Gwen. I'll just get changed here." Militia smiled.

"I was just thinking you wanted to explore the jet Miss Militia." Gwen countered beginning to fade.

"Which way is it?" Mil blurted only to find blue arrows appearing on the floor guiding her to the rear of the craft.

* * *

"Please input coordinates." Gwen chimed for the umpteempth time.

A small screen lit up with a map of the kingdoms. Red no fly lines intersecting throughout the map alongside golden lines indicating preset destinations. Weiss had said she'd programmed their route already, but Gwen disagreed. "Gwen, the screen wont take my coordinates."

"Apologies Miss Rose, perhaps an alternate method of selection would prove fruitful?" She droned.

"I want to go here." Ruby pointed at the screen.

"Processing. Destination accepted. Calculating routes. Routes calculated. Please select preferred route to destination." Gwen smiled as a web of white and silver lines sprang to life on the screen.

"Uhm…" Ruby managed, glancing backwards nervously toowards where Militia sturggled with her own problem.

"So what does all this even do Gwen?" Militia asked, staring at what looked to be a wall made of buttons.

"This is the cognitive processing unit; the CPU. This is the most highly advanced area of the ship." Gwen said from seemingly everywhere.

"So, this controls… Everything?" Militia smirked.

"Yes. Are you looking for a particular function Miss Malachite?"

"Let's activate the safety straps. Gwen…" Militia whispered with a mischievous grin, already shedding her clothe, the borrowed t shirt pulled over her head with ease. "Which button is that?"

A button close to the ceiling began to glow green. Militia reached her hand towards it just as the jet began to increase in altitude, a feeling much like the one she felt whenever Ruby touched her. Well if Ruby wanted her to meet her Mom, then it wouldn't hurt to satisfy her first.

With that thought she pushed the button, stepping out of her jeans nervously. Goosebumps exploded across her skin when she heard Ruby shriek from the cockpit.

* * *

Mel woke up slowly, blinking her eyes open as sleep left her. She was still pressed against Yang who had an arm draped over her stomach and another beneath her neck, she was warm and surrounded by the brawler's strength she felt safe, and of course they were still naked. The brawler stirred behind her nuzzling her face into Mel's neck."Hmmm you smell like sex." The brawler mumbled into the crook of her neck.

Mel chuckled. "I wonder why?" She replied sarcastically.

Yang sat up stretching languidly. "Mmmm nothing makes a morning better than a good fuck the night before..." She paused. "Well actually having fucked _you_ makes it even better." Yang grinned leaning down to kiss Mel.

Mel wrapped her arms around Yang's neck and the brawler pulled her upright. "There's nothing better than sex with you, nothing is better than being with you." Mel punctuated the last three words with kisses, happily burying her face in the side of Yang's neck. She just loved how the brawler's short hair tickled her now.

Yang grinned and placed her hands on Mel's tight rear eliciting a squeak from the girl, using her grip she picked her up holding the smaller girl against her as she walked to the bathroom. "Well we can't just go walking around campus smelling like sex."

"What? Don't want people to know you got laid?" Mel asked teasingly.

"Ha! As if I wouldn't be bragging about it!" The brawler grinned.

They got in the shower together and this time it wasn't sexual, they were still satisfied from the night before and so they both washed mostly normally with a few more tender caresses and kisses than normal but without lustful rutting."Ha I guess we can go for more than a minute without caving to mindless fucking." Mel quipped at the brawler as they dried off.

"The day is young, plenty of time yet!" Yang grinned. "Besides if you want me you know just how to turn me on." Yang grinned gazing over Mels body.

Mel smirked evilly as she reached up and hooked a finger through the loop on Yang's collar pulling the brawler down until they were face to face, the dominant act causing Yang to blush. "Oh, yes I do"

Mel released Yang. "But not now, we do have other things to do today."

Yang took a second to compose herself before talking. "Yes, we need to go shopping to get you some clothes and other essentials."

"Yes, and then training, I've got the best coach I could ask for to prep for the initiation test."

Yang smiled fondly. "Of course, I just know you'll be a great huntress."

Mel smiled back fondly looking up into the brawlers lilac eyes. "I love you."

Yang cupped her chin leaning down to kiss her affectionately. "I know, I love you too."

* * *

"Gwen let me go!" Ruby grumbled, kicking the underside of the controls as if Gwen would actually feel it. Instead the smiling face appeared on the displays surrounding the pilot seat.

"I apologise Miss Rose; but Miss Militia requested the security straps be activated." The robot voice didn't really get human tone. It sounded more gloating than it did sympathetic and the laughter that carried through the jet was definitely gloating.

"Mil, tell Gwen to let me go!" She demanded, working hard to restrain her temper.

"I'm sorry mistress… but I would be a horrible girlfriend if I didn't make sure you were safe and secure." Militia ran a hand through her hair, moving in front of her mistress as naked as the day she was born. "Wouldn't want you to like, get hurt or anything." She dropped to her knees while Ruby's breath caught in her throat.

Militia just smiled, licking her lips in anticipation as she moved Ruby's panties aside. Savouring the chance to let off some steam before "meeting the family."

"Mil… it's not the." She struggled to continue as Militia started performing her duty. "Best time…"

Militia nibbled her clit causing Ruby to let out a grand sequence of squeals. The restraints the only thing stopping her from grinding her pussy against her girlfriend's face. "What do you mean Ruby?" Mil asked sweetly, her fingers teasing Ruby's entrance as she looked up at Ruby with doe eyes. "I didn't think you'd want to be all horny when I met your Mom." She began sliding her finger in and out of Ruby, almost absentmindedly pushing Ruby closer to the edge in the midst of their conversation.

"I… don't think you." She moaned, unable to hold it back. The conflicting emotions within her battling to come to the fore, her body demanded she shut up and let Militia please her, but her heart couldn't feel antyhing but disgust. She was going to see _her mother_ and here she was fucking her girlfriend when she should be crying… what was wrong with her?

"Militia. Stop." Ruby said, cold steel entering her voice. Her eyes were wet, but she couldn't stop now. She had to speak up. "My Mom's dead." She whispered, shivering despite the piles of restraints. The shame of allowing herself to be pleasured was sickening, bile physically rose in her throat as someone far away spoke.

The restraints around her disappeared in a blur of black motion and instead she was wrapped in a tender hug. Militia was stroking her hair as she cried… just like she used to. All the confidence and bravado, all the certainty with which she had planned the trip melted away the mute Militia tried to make it fun.

Seeing her shouldn't be fun. She should be sad because she's gone. She should be a better daughter. She shouldn't be like this. She should be stronger, she should be living life… she should be everything.

She couldn't. She couldn't do it. She couldn't be perfect like Weiss. She couldn't be quietly somber like Blake and she couldn't make herself happy all the time like Yang. She was just a regular girl. She wasn't perfect she wasn't tough enough to survive in a slum. She just wanted to help people… She just wanted to be the hero. She just wanted her Mom.

Militia listened to her sobs, understanding them. She had cried and cursed the world many times. Everything Ruby said; every half word every tearful scream merged together to form a picture of her Mistress she couldn't have cobbled together without this breakdown.

She gave herself to everyone; as a sister or friend and even to Militia as a lover. But she was still finding herself, she was so young and innocent. But a Huntress' life had only widened the hole inside her. The space where her mother's death dwelled untouched and festering, Ruby hated that part of herself. The piece of her that grieved, she hated the fact she hated it. She felt guilty for not mourning her Mother every day, but thought the only way to be the Heroine was to ignore it.

"I can't people… I can't help anyone. I'm just too weak. I'm crying like a baby…." She muttered as Militia took both her hands in hers.

"Ruby. Grieving is natural, but so is moving on." She reassured, tears beginning to run down her face as Ruby's puffy eyes searched her face for answers. "You've helped so many people. Jaune, Blake, Weiss, Yang and probably a hundred other people since you started Beacon." She pulled Ruby to her feet unceremoniously, again surprised at how someone so small could fight like she did. "You helped me most of all Ruby. Mel and I have a life now. You brought us to Beacon and gave us… everything. You and your sister loved us for who we were. You complete me Ruby and I can't wait to meet your Mom." They were clutching each other, sobbing quietly. They hadn't even picked a destination yet… but they were finally getting somewhere.


End file.
